


Le Cœur a ses raisons…

by guepard54



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, NCIS
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guepard54/pseuds/guepard54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly Gibbs, fille d'agent fédéral. Alex Rider, fils d'espion adopté par<br/>un assassin professionnel et entraîné par Scorpia. Deux adolescents que<br/>tout oppose vont s'apprivoiser, malgré les dangers et les conventions…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Ni Alex Rider ni Ncis ne m'appartiennent, sinon Yassen  
> serait en vie et Ziva ne serait pas partie !

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Kelly Gibbs était une adolescente de quatorze ans comme les autres, peut-être juste un petit peu plus mature et plus sage. Elle habitait avec sa mère Shannon, femme au foyer et son père Leroy, agent fédéral du NCIS. Son père travaillait beaucoup mais il l’adorait et d’ailleurs Kelly adorait également son équipe. Comme disait souvent Shannon, Tony, Ziva, Mcgee et les autres faisaient tous un peu partie de la famille.

La famille habitait la banlieue proche de Washington et tous les matins Kelly se rendait au meilleur lycée public de la ville, à une demi-heure de chez elle. Le plus souvent, ses parents ou ceux de sa meilleure amie, Maddie, les emmenaient et allaient les chercher. Mais il arrivait quelques fois (rarement car Gibbs préférait l’éviter) que les jeunes filles doivent prendre les transports en commun.

Ce fut ainsi le cas cet après-midi-là. Maddie n’avait pas pris le même sport qu’elle et finissait deux heures plus tard. Kelly monta dans le bus seule et salua le chauffeur en souriant. Il n’y avait plus une seule place assise de libre et Kelly se résigna à faire le trajet debout accrochée à la barre de sécurité.

Soudain, elle aperçut un mouvement du coin de l’œil. Vers le fond du bus, une place côté allée s’était libérée. Elle s’y assit et se tourna avec un sourire vers son voisin, un garçon appuyé contre la fenêtre.

Il semblait du même âge qu’elle. Des cheveux blond cendré tombaient en épi sur sa nuque, il était mince mais un peu musclé, 1m60 environ. Il portait une sorte de combinaison noire qui allait du cou jusqu’aux chevilles, pas le genre de vêtements que l’on voit chez les ados d’aujourd’hui. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Kelly, c’était les yeux bruns de l’inconnu, à la fois remplis de chaleur et de froideur. Mais il ne s’agissait ni d’une chaleur insouciante ni d’une froideur perverse. Le jeune homme semblait détaché du monde qui l’entourait. D’ailleurs, il haussa à peine un sourcil pour lui répondre. Mais Kelly ne s’en offusqua pas et ne put s’empêcher de lui trouver un petit air mystérieux.

Le jeune homme s’arrêta finalement cinq arrêts avant elle et lorsqu’il passa devant elle pour rejoindre la sortie, son sac à dos noir à la main, elle remarqua que certaines parties de sa combinaison étaient bombées, comme si il y avait des poches dissimulées. Il descendit alors du bus et la jeune fille le suivit des yeux jusqu’à ce que le bus redémarre.

Kelly sourit, amusée intérieurement d’avoir été captivée, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes par un garçon. D’habitude, à l’école, c’était elle qui repoussait les avances des garçons qui voulaient sortir avec elle. Elle avait d’ailleurs fort à faire. En effet, Kelly Gibbs était une jolie fille avec ses longs cheveux roux foncés et ses yeux bleus pétillants, un air sage mais vif et joyeux en permanence gravé sur le visage. Bien qu’elle ne recherchât aucune attention, il se trouvait toujours un garçon qui venait la voir, plein d’espoir.

Mais Kelly avait trouvé la solution. Son père était un ex-marine (bien qu’il dise que cela n’existe pas) et lorsque parfois il venait la chercher à la sortie de l’école, aucun garçon ne traînait alors dans les parages. Il faut dire qu’avec ses cheveux grisonnants coupés à la militaire et ses yeux bleu-gris qui paraissaient lire en vous, Leroy Jethro Gibbs était impressionant, même aux yeux des plus téméraires. Et même si dans le fond, Kelly pensait à lui comme à un gros nounours, enfin surtout avec les enfants, l’agent du NCIS veillait jalousement sur sa fille unique.

Un instant, Kelly se demanda si l’inconnu blond aurait lui aussi été impressionné par son père. Il semblait plus mâture et réellement sûr de lui par rapport aux garçons de son âge qui se moquaient souvent des plus faibles et se liquéfiaient face à des plus forts qu’eux.

Le bus s’arrêta enfin près de chez elle et la rousse en descendit, aussitôt prise dans les bras de sa mère. Son esprit ne pensa plus alors qu’à ce qui allait occuper sa soirée : les devoirs, le repas à trois et les histoires toujours passionnantes que son père lui racontait.

AR/NCIS

En descendant du bus, Alex Rider repensa à sa voisine de bus. Elle était plutôt mignonne et semblait intelligente. Alex avait horreur des « poupées » comme il les appelait : des filles qui passaient leur temps à se pomponner mais qui étaient aussi bêtes que des huîtres. Il savait les repérer et ce d’autant plus que, dans le monde dans lequel il avait grandi, il n’y avait que des poupées ou des femmes fatales et dangereuses : Rothman, Anouchka et même de plus en plus Sabina appartenaient à cette dernière catégorie. Alors cela le changeait de rencontrer d’autres filles, même si seulement une inconnue pour quelques minutes durant un trajet de bus silencieux. 

Puis sa pensée se concentra sur ce détail de sa journée : le trajet en bus. En ne le voyant pas revenir à la voiture après la course qu’il lui avait confiée, Walker avait du commencer par s’inquiéter puis s’énerver. Et ce n’était sûrement pas le simple SMS qu’Alex lui avait envoyé depuis le portable de Tom, pour le prévenir qu’il reprendrait le bus, qui avait réussi à le calmer.  
D’autant qu’Alex avait été chargé d’acheter et de ramener un Smith&Wesson tout neuf et que si le bus avait été contrôlé par les vigiles, il risquait d’échouer sur une mission de débutant. Alex estimait que les chances étaient minces, mais comme il l’entendait souvent depuis neuf ans, il ne faut jamais compter sur la chance. C’est ce que Yassen lui répétait sans cesse.

En y repensant, Alex se dit que la colère de Walker ne serait rien par rapport au sermon que lui ferait Yassen sur son imprudence. Et même si Alex était son protégé, un Yassen énervé n’était jamais souhaitable.

Et pour cause, Yassen Gregorovitch, le tuteur d’Alex, était un tueur à gages. L’un des meilleurs et des mieux payés. Il travaillait pour la tristement célèbre organisation criminelle SCORPIA ( Sabotage, Corruption, Intelligence, Assassinat, entre autres choses ). Yassen avait repris Alex à son oncle Ian Rider à l’âge de cinq ans, afin de l’élever en souvenir de John Rider, le père d’Alex et le meilleur et seul ami du Russe. Il aurait été plus juste d’employer le terme kidnappé, mais le principal intéressé ne s’était jamais plein de sa situation.   
Alex savait par Scorpia que son père, l’un de leurs meilleurs agents, avait été assassiné par son propre frère et que le MI6 avait éliminé sa mère Helen, une infirmière, peu de temps après.

Présentement, ce qui inquiétait Alex, c’était le savon qu’allait lui passer son tuteur.

A l’angle de la rue, il tourna à droite et se retrouva dans un quartier à l’air paisible. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Le joli pavillon qu’il partageait avec Yassen abritait parfois une réunion professionnelle ou un débriefing vidéo avec Zeljan Kurst, Levi Kroll et compagnie. Ces jours-ci, ils hébergeaient Walker, l’ex-agent de la CIA et son équipe. Si Yassen préférait travailler en solo ou quelques fois accompagné d’Alex, tous les assassins n’avaient pas le même mode opératoire au sein de Scorpia.

Walker, Hisham, Kingston, Herman et Andrew s’entendaient plutôt bien avec Alex. Ils avaient tous entre vingt-cinq et trente-cinq ans et le considéraient un peu comme leur petit frère, ce qui n’était pas le cas de tout le monde au sein de Scorpia. Dès son arrivée dans l’organisation, il s’était fait un ennemi juré en la personne de Taïko Suzi, le neveu du Dr Three, un Chinois et membre du conseil de Scorpia. Taïko avait deux ans de plus qu’Alex et dès le début il avait commencé à embêter Alex sans raison. Mais sous la direction de Ian puis de Yassen, ce dernier avait appris le karaté jusqu’à devenir ceinture noire à l’âge de huit ans. Un jour, alors qu’Alex agé de huit ans et demi se baladait à Malagosto, Taïko et deux de ses amis l’avaient attaqué. Les trois garçons plus âgés s’étaient retrouvés à l’hôpital pour deux semaines. Cet épisode avait rempli de fierté le petit garçon qui avait raconté la scène à Yassen le soir même. L’assassin lui avait par la suite appris tout les sports de combat existant. Alex était devenu un as du combat au corps à corps. La règle ultime était que pour gagner il n’y a pas de règles.

Alex se retrouva tout à coup devant sa porte d’entrée, la gorge nouée à l’idée de ce qui l’attendait. Reprenant un courage qu’il se maudit aussitôt d’avoir oublié, il ouvrit la porte et en franchit le seuil.


	2. Imprévu

Leroy Jethro Gibbs adorait son travail. Ancien marine, il avait tout naturellement accepté un poste au NCIS à la fin de sa carrière militaire et il ne regrettait rien. Au fil des ans, il s’était attaché à chacun des membres de son équipe, même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais à voix haute. La seconde raison pour laquelle il tenait à son job, c’était pour essayer de rétablir l’équilibre entre ceux qui profitaient des autres et ceux qui subissaient sans pouvoir se défendre.

Gibbs était d’ailleurs occupé actuellement par un cas précis qui le touchait personnellement. Ces dernières semaines, le cartel Renosa refaisait surface en vendant des secrets d’Etat. L’équipe de Gibbs n’avait pas encore trouvé à qui mais ils restaient tous concentrés jour et nuit sur cette enquête. En effet, Gibbs lui-même avait un compte personnel à régler avec Paloma Renosa et son frère Alejandro, car ceux-ci s’en étaient pris à plusieurs reprises à sa famille, heureusement sans succès jusque là.

Pour le moment, l’ex-marine hésitait à envoyer sa femme et sa fille sous protection loin de lui. Cependant, quelques agents leur étaient assignés et plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines, des membres de sa propre équipe étaient venus dormir à la maison, par précaution. Cela faisait par ailleurs le bonheur de sa fille Kelly, toujours friande d’histoires palpitantes.

« Patron, je crois que j’ai quelque chose. »

L’intervention de l’agent Timothy McGee sortit Gibbs de ses pensées. Il se rapprocha de son agent. 

« Montrez-moi. »

Le prodige en informatique brancha sa trouvaille sur l’écran principal, afin de faire profiter toute l’équipe de ses explications. Les agents Anthony Dinozzo et Ziva David se rapprochèrent, intéressés.

« Voilà, Patron. Quand vous m’avez dit d’examiner tous les contacts du cartel Renosa ces dernières semaines, j’ai tout examiné. Et même si pour le moment, je n’ai rien de totalement concret, j’ai remarqué la présence d’une petite icône qui revient tout le temps. Une icône en forme de scorpion. »

« Que penses-tu que cela signifie, McGénie ? Que les Renosa négocient avec des marchands de poison ? », fit Dinozzo.

Il se reçut aussitôt un coup sur la tête.

« Peux-tu nous montrer l’icône McGee ? », intervint Ziva, concentrée.

« Des anciens partenaires de ton temps au Mossad ? », ironisa encore Tony.

« Dinozzo ! »

Agacé, Gibbs fit signe à Ziva de se rapprocher pour jeter un coup d’œil, ce qu’elle fit, les yeux fixés sur l’écran.

« Il me semble que… »

L’ex-agent du Mossad réfléchit encore une seconde, puis se précipita sur son ordinateur pour vérifier quelque chose. Ses coéquipiers la laissèrent, attentifs au moindre signe sur son visage.

« C’est bien ce que je pensais, il s’agit d’une opération d’envergure programmée par l’organisation criminelle internationale Scorpia. »

« D’où le scorpion… » intervint McGee

« Pas très original. », souligna Tony, « d’autant que cela équivaut à nous laisser une carte de visite ! Avec des erreurs pareilles, ce n’est pas des criminels qui vont échapper longtemps à la police. »

« Détrompes-toi Tony, Scorpia a été créé il y a plus de vingt ans par des maîtres-espions du monde entier. Il font de tout, mais pour résumer ils tuent. Ils travaillent avec des tueurs à gages, des hackers, des contrebandiers au travers le monde. Ils vendent leurs services toujours au plus offrant, que ce soit à des psychopathes ou des gouvernements. Ils n’ont pas de sentiments, même négatifs, leur seul but est de faire de l’argent. Ils gagnent des milliards, ils ont même créé une école pour renouveler leurs effectifs et entraîner de nouveaux assassins. Car une faute signifie la mort. »

« Et comment savez-vous tout cela Ziva ? », interrogea Gibbs

« Un des membres fondateurs est un ex-Mossad : Levi Kroll. Mon père essaie de le coincer depuis des années mais il est très difficile à saisir. »

« Comment allons-nous retrouver le lien tangible avec les Renosa ? », demanda soudain McGee.

« Je pense que nous devons identifier lequel de leurs agents est en charge de l’opération et en lien direct avec le cartel. »

« Parmi tout ceux que Scorpia a dans le monde ? C’est impo… »

« Alors, mets-y tout de suite Dinozzo ! Les contacts ont été apparemment effectués dans cette ville donc je veux que vous cherchiez toutes les éventualités en regardant parmi les possibles suspects arrivés ici ces dernières semaines. »

« Ok, patron. »

AR/NCIS

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans un quartier paisible, un homme s’attelait à taper un rapport à l’ordinateur. L’homme assis devant l’écran avait des cheveux blonds coupés ras, des yeux bleus glacés et des sourcils presque féminins. Ces mains pianotaient avec grâce et bien qu’un petit peu musclé, il avait le corps d’un danseur. Il ne paraissait pas imposant, mais il émanait de lui une froideur surnaturelle qui amenait n’importe lequel de ses ordres à être exécuté immédiatement. Cet homme s’appelait Yassen Gregorovitch.

Yassen fit une pause, consultant sa montre. Puis il mit en marche l’interphone posé à côté de lui, pour contacter un des quatre assassins présents dans la maison à cette heure-ci. On décrocha aussitôt.

« L’agent Walker et Alex sont-ils rentrés ? »

Question directe de quelqu’un qui avait l’habitude d’être obéi au quart de tour.

« Walker vient de rentrer, mais le gamin n’était pas avec lui. », répondit l’agent Hisham Refahi, le sniper marocain.

Yassen fronça les sourcils.

« Qu’il monte. »

« Tout de suite. »

La réponse était courte mais au ton de la voix, Yassen sut immédiatement qu’il serait exaucé. 

Le Russe ne s’embarrassait pas de titres, il ne cherchait pas comme d’autres criminels à se faire valoir. Il était simplement sévère afin d’obtenir la plus parfaite obéissance de ses subalternes, car c’était le secret de la réussite chez Scorpia. L’organisation n’oubliait pas une faute, ni ne la pardonnait.

Des coups furent toqués à la porte. Le Russe referma son ordinateur alors que la porte s’ouvrait.

« Où est Alex ? » 

Les politesses étaient inutiles et d’ailleurs l’agent ne les attendait pas. Pas ailleurs, une infime inquiétude était perceptible dans la voix de Yassen mais l’homme en face de lui aurait été extrêmement imprudent de la remarquer. Il répondit d’une voix neutre.

« Il n’est jamais revenu après la course chez le vendeur d’armes mais il m’a envoyé un message me disant qu’il rentrerait en bus. Andrew a retrouvé la trace de ce message, il provenait du téléphone du jeune Harris. Alex a du passer lui rendre visite pour se détendre. »

« Alex semble vous voir de plus en plus comme des amis et vous obéir de moins en moins. Peut-être serait-il temps de changer de surveillants. »

La voix était douce mais elle contenait une tonalité dangereuse sous-jacente que le subordonné entendit très bien.

« Je comprends. »

Walker aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à Gregorovitch que le seul auquel le jeune Rider obéissait vraiment, c’était le Russe. Cependant, il craignait (même s’il ne le montrait pas) véritablement en cet instant pour sa vie.

L’adolescent encore quelque peu insouciant ne connaissait pas encore ce sentiment, songea-t-il, mais Walker avait l’impression que le sermon de Gregorovitch serait cette fois-ci plus dur pour Alex. Car prendre des risques inutiles alors que Yassen était en mission pour Scorpia représentait une faute. Sans gravité apparente mais tout de même.

Sans un mot de plus, Yassen congédia l’agent. Il reprit son travail précédent, tentant de réfléchir à autre chose qu’au savon qu’il allait passer à son protégé.

Alex dépassait parfois un peu les bornes. Sans être trop grave, cet exemple montrait encore une fois qu’il était prompt à la désobéissance, une attitude pas tolérée chez Scorpia. Et cette tendance faisait peur à Yassen. Il ne l’avait jamais dit à Alex mais son père John était en réalité un agent du MI6 et le conseil exécutif, s’il avait accueilli l’enlèvement de l’enfant comme une vengeance envers le frère de John, Ian, n’avait tout d’abord fait que tolérer sa présence. Yassen avait du promettre d’en faire le meilleur agent de Scorpia, tout comme son père avait été le meilleur agent du MI6. Alex avait énormément de potentiel, mais s’il ne pouvait se plier aux règles… Parce qu’il aimait l’enfant (bien qu’il ne l’avouerait jamais, mais il soupçonnait qu’Alex le savait de toute manière), il se résolut à sévir encore.

D’ailleurs, son ouïe affutée venait de percevoir le bruit d’une porte que l’on ouvre, deux étages plus bas…


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte d’entrée, Alex fut étonné de n’entendre que le silence au premier abord. Après tout, ils étaient actuellement sept à y loger et même si tous prônaient la discrétion de par leur métier, il n’était pas rare d’entendre des conversations ou au moins des bruits de pas.

D’ailleurs, à peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans l’entrée, qu’il entendit du mouvement sur sa droite. Walker se tenait là, à quelques pas de lui, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

Alex déglutit et son regard se fit fuyant.

« Ce n’est pas la peine de faire une tête pareille, tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais tout à l’heure… », commença le mercenaire américain.

« A propos de çà, je voulais… »

« Gregorovitch t’attend dans son bureau. »

Le ton était à couper au couteau. Alex lui jeta un regard navré, se dirigea vers les escaliers puis se ravisa, revenant vers Walker, qui s’était déjà détourné. Mais celui-ci prit les devants.

« Il t’attend vraiment, Alex. Et étant donné qu’il a du entendre la porte d’entrée, ce ne serait pas sage de le laisser attendre plus longtemps. » 

Walker poussa un soupir et prit finalement pitié de l’adolescent.

« Nous pourrons en reparler plus tard si tu le souhaites. »

Alex lui adressa un faible sourire en guise de remerciement et se dirigea à nouveau vers le savon qui l’attendait.

AR/NCIS

Le lendemain matin, Kelly descendit pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec sa mère et fut heureuse de constater que son père était encore là.

« Bonjour ma puce. »

« Bonjour, papa. Tu m’emmènes à l’école ce matin ? »

« Oui, cela fait longtemps que je ne l’avais pas fait. »

Kelly roula des yeux. Il l’avait fait pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Mais elle ne s’en plaignait pas, au contraire.

Son père lui sourit tandis que sa mère déposait les pancakes tout chauds sur la table.

« Par contre, j’ai bien peur, ma puce, que tu doives prendre le bus pour revenir en ce moment. Les parents de Maddie sont en voyage, j’ai un emploi du temps chargé et ton père… »

« Je pourrai peut-être m’arranger, tu sais que je n’aime pas la laisser rentrer seule. », coupa son père.

« Papa, je n’ai plus sept ans et tu dis toujours que je suis responsable. »

Sa mère accompagna sa déclaration d’un regard entendu à son père. Kelly passa ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci.

« Tu t’inquiètes trop, papa. On ne rencontre pas des criminels tous les jours au coin de la rue ! »

La famille Gibbs se détendit et finir de savourer ce petit-déjeuner de semaine à trois couverts, ce moment étant plutôt rare.

AR/NCIS

Yassen observait la rue par la fenêtre de son bureau lorsqu’il entendit la porte dans son dos s’ouvrir dans un grincement. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, laissant l’adolescent piétiner un moment.

« Salut, », lança ce dernier.

Yassen se retourna sans le saluer à son tour. Il le fixa un moment, son regard froid devint intense. Le jeune homme le soutint un instant puis baissa les yeux d’un air coupable.

« Puisque je ne peux pas te faire confiance avec un simple ordre, peut-être te faudrait-il un accompagnateur partout où tu vas. »

La remarque fit réagir Alex, puisqu’il releva la tête brusquement.

« Yassen, je suis déso… »

« Combien de fois vais-je encore devoir me répéter ? La vie n’est pas un jeu, Alex. Et une erreur même minime peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Et qu’est-ce-que je te répète sans cesse ? Scorpia n’est pas une organisation qui prend les fautes à la légère et si tu veux un jour en faire partie, tu vas devoir te plier aux règles. »

« Et si on me demandait mon avis, pour une fois, cela changerait ! », se rebiffa Alex.

Yassen prit son air le plus froid et se précipita vers le jeune homme, agrippant ses épaules sur lesquelles il exerça une ferme pression, à la limite de la brutalité. Il fallait qu’Alex comprenne. 

« Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, Scorpia t’a entraîné. Leur tourner le dos maintenant, ce serait mettre ta vie en jeu, tu comprends ? »

« Je comprends surtout qu’en réalité, je n’ai jamais eu le choix ! »

Alex partit en claquant la porte, sous le regard fatigué de son tuteur.

AR/NCIS

Après avoir déposé Kelly, Gibbs reprit le chemin de l’agence. L’affaire en cours l’agaçait au plus au point et le rendait nerveux pour sa famille.

Lorsqu’il arriva à son bureau, McGee et leur analyste, la pétillante Abby Sciuto, discutaient activement. Mais ils se tournèrent vers lui dès qu’il approcha, ayant hâte de lui faire partager leurs dernières trouvailles. Ziva et Tony n’étaient pas encore là, car ils étaient restés au bureau jusque tard dans la nuit. Gibbs fit signe à Abby de commencer son exposé.

« Voilà, Gibbs, nous nous sommes concentrés sur les récents arrivants suspects comme tu nous l’avais recommandé. Je dois dire que la tâche n’a pas été facile car notre suspect final est vraiment très doué pour effacer toutes les traces de son passage, réel comme informatique. Lorsque nous avons commencé à remarquer certaines similitudes, il a fallu recroiser chaque indice l’un avec l’autre. Voilà pourquoi McGee et moi sommes là depuis l’aube. », déclara une Abby toute exicitée.

Ce fut McGee qui enchaîna.

« Comme nous avons auparavant découvert que le suspect faisait partie d’une organisation criminelle reconnue, j’ai pris l’initiative d’envoyer une demande de renseignements à Interpol et de les recroiser avec ce que nous avions eu. Nous sommes sûrs du résultat puisque nous avons trouvé que ce même homme a rencontré Paloma Renosa à plusieurs reprises ces dernières semaines. »

« Son identité, McGee. », demanda impatiemment Gibbs.

Le spécialiste en informatique prit la télécommande de l’écran principal et une photo s’afficha. La photo montrait un homme blond aux yeux bleus froids et dur, des soucils presque féminins. L’homme paraissait avoir environ vingt-huit ans.

Au même moment, les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent et Tony et Ziva en sortir en se chamaillant. Ils accélérèrent le pas en voyant que leur patron était arrivé et déjà attelé à résoudre leur enquête. 

Soudain, Ziva se figea, en alerte. Gibbs suivit son regard et vit qu’elle fixait l’écran des yeux.

« C’est ton ancien petit ami que tu reconnais ? », plaisanta Dinozzo.

Ziva ne lui prêta pas attention et se tourna vers Gibbs.

« Vous connaissez ce visage, David ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement.

« Yassen Gregorovitch, tueur à gages d’origine russe. Extrêmement doué, il est sans doute l’un des mieux payés au monde. Si je ne me trompe pas, il figure parmi les dix premiers de la liste noire d’Interpol. Cet homme-là, Gibbs, est vraiment très dangereux, pas comme nos suspects habituels. Il va nous falloir être extrêmement prudent. »

Gibbs la regarda et prit bien note de son air. Si même Ziva était sur ses gardes, c’était qu’il y avait du souci à se faire. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l’écran. Le regard de l’assassin paraissait sans émotion mais l’homme ne pouvait en être que plus dangereux.

AR/NCIS

Après sa dispute avec Yassen, Alex était remonté dans sa chambre. Mais une seule chose pouvait le calmer. Il sortit de sous son lit un grand étuis et prit sa guitare. Les premières notes de You had a bad Day retentirent avant que des coups à la porte résonnèrent. La porte s’ouvrit et Hisham entra.

« Ca va, gamin ? »

L’adulte soupira lorsqu’il n’eut aucune réponse.

« Ecoute, Walker est reparti jusqu’à après-demain et je vous ai entendu dans le bureau de Gregorovitch. Tu sais, tu as un peu exagéré. En plus, il a vraiment besoin de se concentrer sur la mission. Les Renosa ne sont pas toujours faciles et Kurst compte beaucoup sur le succès de cette opération. Vingt milliards de dollars, tu imagines ? »

« Tu sais que cela fait trois mois que nous n’avons fait aucune activité en commun avec Yassen ? », rétorqua Alex.

« Le job, c’est le job. Mais je suis sûr que, quand tout cela sera fini, vous irez camper dans un endroit sympa comme le désert de Gobi ou encore en Sibérie à moins soixante degrés. »

La plaisanterie arracha un sourire à l’adolescent. Mince, mais il fallait savoir compter ses victoires.

« Allez, éblouis-moi par ton talent, Monsieur l’artiste. », fit l’assassin en s’asseyant en tailleur près d’Alex. 

La douce mélodie reprit et l’homme pressentit qu’une tempête se préparait et que l’adolescent encore insouciant allait se retrouver plonger.


	4. Discussions

Deux jours après l’incident, Alex vint prendre son petit-déjeuner à l’heure où Yassen le faisait chaque matin. Au début, le jeune homme hésita puis avança plus sereinement dans la cuisine lorsqu’il ne vit aucune désapprobation dans le langage corporel du tueur. 

« Bonjour, Alex. »

L’intéressé répondit par un hochement de tête et un petit sourire rapide.

« Hisham m’a dit pour ta mission, sa difficulté. Je suis désolé pour l’autre jour. »

Le Russe acquiesça, attentif. Le gamin était sincèrement désolé, c’était à son tour de faire un pas en avant.

« Quand l’opération sera terminée, cela te plairait-il d’aller escalader le Mont Blanc, seuls tous les deux ? »

Le visage d’Alex s’éclaira. L’escalade constituait avec le tennis un de ses sports favoris et la France son pays préféré, en dehors de la Russie.

« Ce serait vraiment génial, merci ! »

Yassen hocha la tête puis finit son café.

« Que comptes-tu faire aujourd’hui ? Tu es resté beaucoup trop enfermé ces jours-ci, un peu d’air frais te ferait du bien, tu ne penses pas ? »

Venant de son tuteur, il s’agissait d’une permission tacite. Alex en fut à la fois heureux et soulagé.

« Ce matin, il faut que je travaille un peu mon arabe et après, Hisham me montrera son nouveau fusil de précision. Mais je pensais sortir faire un tour dans le parc cet après-midi. Je ferai attention, c’est promis.

Yassen acquiesça à nouveau. Il savait que dans le parc, Alex emmènerait sa guitare et s’amuserait à jouer les baladins. En tous cas, sortir lui redonnerait un bon mental. Le garçon paraissait trop mélancolique en ce moment. Il lui posa brièvement une main sur l’épaule en guise de salutation avant de sortir de la pièce. 

Du coin de l’œil, il vit l’expression joyeuse d’Alex et se dit qu’après tout, cela en valait la peine. Il ne regrettait pas d’avoir pris l’orphelin sous son aile il y a neuf ans. Ce n’était plus vraiment en rapport avec John, il aimait Alex pour lui-même et appréciait la relation qu’il avait réussi à construire avec lui au fil des années. Il lui fallait reconnaître qu’Alex lui était très cher et que, bien qu’il ne puisse le considérer comme son fils (c’était celui de John !), le garçon était sans nul doute la seule personne à laquelle il s’était permis de s’attacher depuis la mort de son mentor. Et le garçon le lui rendait très bien, malgré les disputes occasionnelles. Il l’écoutait et le respectait comme un mentor. Yassen rêvait au jour où, la formation par Scorpia terminée, ils formeraient un duo parfait, la meilleure équipe de l’organisation, à l’image de Hunter et lui, mais cette fois sans le MI6 entre eux.

Un vibreur retentit, le tirant de ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d’œil au numéro indiqué, avant de décrocher. Les Renosa ne faisaient pas assez attention, un jour ils risquaient tous de se faire repérer par une agence fédérale américaine. Il écouta la voix posée de son interlocuteur, puis répondit dans la langue natale de son correspondant.

AR/NCIS

Une fois les cours de la journée terminés, Kelly décida d’aller s’acheter une glace et de la dévorer à l’ombre de son chêne préféré, dans le parc Kennedy, à cinq minutes de son lycée. Parfum chocolat, son préféré.

Elle s’installa confortablement et commença à rêvasser tout en mangeant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu’elle entendait des sons doux et agréables, provenant… d’au-dessus d’elle ! A présent pleinement réveillée, elle se leva et se concentra. Une personne jouait de la guitare et chantait doucement, perchée dans l’arbre. Elle reconnut la chanson : You had a bad Day, de Daniel Powter.

« Hey, salut. », tenta-t-elle, ses yeux essayant d’apercevoir une silhouette.

La musique s’arrêta brusquement et la personne sembla se figer.

« Non, n’arrête pas ! Tu chantes bien, j’aime beaucoup. »

Suite à sa remarque, elle entendit un bruissement de feuilles et soudain la personne était là, accroupie devant elle. Elle avait du sauter du haut de l’arbre et se redressa vivement, démontrant ainsi une souplesse impressionnante.

Kelly reconnut aussitôt l’inconnu du bus mais cette fois, il était habillé différemment. Un jean déchiré, un tee-shirt simple mais à la mode et un bandana rouge et bleu. Il avait également un petit sourire aux lèvres, discret mais très séduisant. Elle s’avança, main tendue.

« Salut, nous n’avons pas été présentés l’autre fois. Moi, c’est Kelly. »

« Alex, », vint la réponse hésitante.

« J’aime beaucoup ta musique, tu veux bien jouer encore ? »

Le garçon s’exécuta. Il jouait bien et avait décidemment une très jolie voix, ce qui se rajoutait à son air mystérieux et ne gâchait rien du tout, décida Kelly.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida à reprendre la parole. 

« C’est la première fois que je te vois dans le coin, tu es nouveau au lycée ? »

Encore une hésitation sur son visage. Kelly ne s’en offusqua pas, cela complétait le charme.

« En fait, je ne vais pas au lycée, je voyage beaucoup avec ma famille. »

Kelly lui sourit doucement et engagea alors plus franchement la conversation.

AR/NCIS

Tandis que les deux adolescents apprenaient à se connaître, Gibbs et son équipe étaient en effervescence. Le tout dernier coup de fil passé par Alejandro Renosa, qu’ils avaient réussi à espionner grâce à McGee, leur avait non seulement fourni des renseignements précieux sur le cartel mais également permis de localiser leur suspect, Yassen Gregorovitch.

Ils avaient reçu un ordre de mission de Vance, visant à intercepter le tueur russe et étaient présentement en train de se préparer, sous l’œil anxieux d’Abby. Fusil d’assaut, armes de poing et gilets pare-balles étaient au programme. Mais Gibbs, Tony, McGee et Ziva n’iraient pas seuls. Par mesure de précaution, ils seraient accompagnés par l’agent Balboa, à la tête d’une dizaine d’agents de sécurité. C’était Vance qui l’avait ordonné mais personne n’avait rechigné.

L’équipe avait bien en tête le sentiment de dangerosité que dégageait ne serait-ce que la photo de l’homme. D’autant plus qu’il était très intelligent, comme le prouvait le lieu que le Russe avait choisi pour rencontrer le Péruvien. Un dédale d’immeubles plus sombres les uns que les autres, où il était facile pour un bon tireur d’embusquer ses ennemis et de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Et d’après les dires de Ziva, le sniper qu’était Gibbs avait trouvé son rival en matière de maniement des armes. En outre, tout comme l’agent du Mossad, Gregorovitch était aussi particulièrement doué dans le combat au corps à corps.

Malgré tout, l’équipe était comme toujours bien motivée pour attraper son suspect. Gibbs jeta un dernier regard à ses collègues puis les fit monter en voiture. Balboa et les soldats prendraient une route différente, afin de privilégier la discrétion. 

Le voyage dura une bonne demi-heure et lorsque Gibbs arrêta la voiture, les quatre agents du NCIS se concentrèrent, déjà armés, tous aux aguets.

AR/NCIS

Yassen était lui aussi aux aguets. Le lieu de rendez-vous qu’il avait choisi pour rencontrer son interlocuteur lui convenait parfaitement mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que le péruvien n’avait pas usé d’assez de précautions. Et dire qu’il avait sermonné un adolescent sur ce sujet il y a deux jours et qu’un criminel reconnu commettait des fautes de débutant, quelle ironie ! Enfin, le cartel Renosa payait plutôt bien et l’opération serait bientôt finie. Scorpia serait plus riche de vingt milliards de dollars, lui d’un milliard et il lui tardait d’offrir à Alex des vacances bien méritées. Depuis le début de l’opération, le garçon s’était très bien tenu, même lorsqu’il avait rencontré une ou deux fois leur commanditaire, Mlle Paloma Renosa, dont l’attitude l’avait pourtant quelque peu agacé, si Yassen savait lire entre les lignes.

Un bruit furtif parvint à l’oreille du Russe, qui se figea aussitôt. Alejandro Renosa était parti depuis moins de cinq minutes, il y avait peu de chances que ce soit lui. Son sixième sens s’éveilla, en alerte. Le danger était proche, Yassen le sentait. Il vérifia le chargeur de son Grach, puis de son fusil d’assaut et enfin que les trois couteaux de combats étaient bien à leur place : contre sa cheville droite, le long de son bras gauche et le dernier accroché à sa taille. Puis il attendit le premier mouvement de l’adversaire.

AR/NCIS

Alex écoutait sa nouvelle amie avec un réel plaisir. Kelly parlait de tout et de rien, toujours d’une voix enjouée et il l’écoutait depuis presque une heure, allongé sous le chêne.  
Conformément aux ordres de Yassen concernant les inconnus, il avait réussi à en divulguer le moins possible sur lui-même, sans que cela ne semble perturber la jeune fille. Elle respectait sa discrétion et Alex n’avait pu s’empêcher de remarquer à son tour qu’elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom de famille. Aucun souci pour lui, même si le Russe (un peu trop paranoïaque au goût d’Alex) aurait tout de suite pensé que cela cachait quelque chose.

Mais pour le moment, le jeune homme profitait des plaisirs simples de la vie, si rares pour lui : le soleil, la tranquillité, une compagnie charmante. Toutes ces choses qui n’avaient aucun rapport avec Scorpia et l’univers sombre dans lequel il évoluait.

Soudain, un vibreur à peine perceptible parvint à ses oreilles, brisant sa quiétude. Son regard se fixa.

« Alex, tout va bien ? », demanda Kelly à côté de lui.

Il se leva précipitamment, percevant à nouveau le même signal.

« Je suis désolé, je dois partir. »

« Attends, je ne sais même pas comment te contacter ! »

Il ne lui répondit pas, il ne pensait déjà plus qu’à une seule chose : le signal. Il s’agissait d’une particularité dont Scorpia munissait tous les agents concernés par une même opération. Une sorte de système de sécurité, car l’agent en péril pouvait ainsi discrètement faire appel à tous les collègues avec qui il travaillait sur le moment, même si chacun était libre de répondre ou pas. Lorsque Yassen lui avait dit qu’il l’emmenait en mission avec lui à Washington, Alex avait fait en sorte de relier le système du Russe à son propre portable, sans que ce dernier ne soit au courant bien entendu.

C’est pourquoi le jeune homme sentait la tension monter en lui. Ce vibreur n’avait qu’une seule signification : Yassen était en danger !


	5. Affrontements

Au premier mouvement que Yassen aperçut du coin de l’œil, il n’hésita pas. Dans le même temps, il prit son Grach, visa et tira une ballle qui se logea droit dans la tête de l’adversaire. Le soldat s’effondra, mort sur le coup.

Le Russe remarqua que ce n’était pas une personne de l’équipe de Gibbs, qu’il connaissait grâce à son employeur. Dès le début de l’opération, Paloma Renosa l’avait prévenu et renseigné sur cette équipe spéciale du NCIS. Yassen connaissait les visages des agents Leroy Gibbs, Anthony Dinozzo, Ziva David et Timothy McGee et les caractéristiques de chacun.  
L’homme qu’il venait d’abattre semblait être un simple agent de sécurité, sans doute le renfort prévu par Gibbs pour le capturer.

Et même si Yassen était l’un des meilleurs agents de Scorpia, il ne voulut prendre aucun risque. Alex était avec lui à Washington et il ne pouvait se permettre d’être capturé. C’est pourquoi il activa son signal de détresse, qui préviendrait Walker et son équipe de sa position. Mais les mercenaires mettraient au moins une demi-heure à arriver et il fallait tenir bon. Il chercha tout d’abord une issue puis se ravisa et rechercha un endroit pour se mettre à couvert et attendre les agents fédéraux.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il les aperçut enfin. Il reconnut l’agent Gibbs à ses cheveux grisonnants, coupés à la militaire. L’homme portait un fusil d’assaut. Les agents David et Dinozzo, bien que dissimulés, semblaient décidés à attaquer ses flans. Un très bon choix tactique si Yassen ne les avait pas repérés dès le début. L’agent Timothy McGee était quand à lui accompagné d’un soldat, en retrait. Ce fut la cible qu’il choisit. Une simple balle dans la tête le débarrassa du soldat. Mais lorsque Yassen visa l’agent, qui se retrouva avec une balle dans le bras droit, l’enfer se déchaîna. Les agents Gibbs et Dinozzo rispostèrent et le Russe eut tout le loisir d’apprécier la précision du tir du plus vieux lorsqu’une balle le frôlât. Mais l’Américain n’avait visiblement pas tiré pour tuer et Yassen continua à viser les soldats, dont un fut touché par un couteau dans l’estomac. Il lui fallait se débarrasser de l’escorte militaire, s’il voulait pouvoir faire basculer la situation à son avantage.

Soudain, il sentit une présence dans son dos. La femme israélienne avait profité que son attention soit concentrée sur Gibbs et les soldats pour disparaître un moment de son champ de vision et pouvoir le prendre par surprise. Elle ne réussit cependant pas à le déséquilibrer et le corps à corps commença sous l’œil attentif des autres qui n’osèrent tout d’abord pas tirer, de peur de toucher la jeune femme.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Yassen commit une erreur : il exposa son flanc gauche. Au dernier moment, il sentit la balle que lui destinait l’agent Gibbs frôler sa hanche. Il n’était pas touché mais cela permit à l’ex-Mossad d’avoir une meilleure prise sur lui.

Puis soudain, quelque chose les percuta tout les deux, le libérant de la prise de son adversaire. Il profita du répit pour abattre deux nouveaux soldats puis jeta un coup d’œil pour apercevoir ce qui l’avait délivré.

Un instant, il se figea en reconnaissant les cheveux blonds cendrés de la personne qui affrontait à présent l’agent David. Alex n’aurait pas du percevoir son signal et encore moins se retrouver sur ce champs de bataille. 

Il se reprit en éclair et tira sur Gibbs et Dinozzo qui venaient vers lui. Le premier fut momentanément arrêté par une balle dans la jambe mais le second continua de courir.

Mais Yassen ne jouait plus. La vie d’Alex était en jeu. Cependant, au moment où il s’apprêtait à viser l’agent en plein cœur, un coup de feu retentit.

AR/NCIS

Lorsque les tous premiers soldats s’écroulèrent, mortellement touchés, Gibbs envoya Tony et Ziva attaquer l’adversaire par ses flans, laissant son plus jeune agent en retrait. Décision qu’il ne regretta pas lorsque ce dernier fut touché tout de même au bras.

Dinozzo revint vers lui, mais Ziva avait continué sa route vers le tueur et était à présent engagée dans un combat rapproché. Son agent était doué et grâce à la balle qui faillit toucher le côté de Gregorovitch, elle commença à prendre le dessus.

Puis une forme percuta les deux combattants et envoya Ziva bouler loin du Russe avec lui. La forme était plus petite et l’inconnu avait des cheveux blond cendrés. Mais il était dos à lui et Gibbs ne put voir son visage. Un moment, il crut voir l’ombre d’une hésitation sur le visage de Ziva avant qu’elle ne charge son nouvel adversaire. Ses gestes parurent moins brutaux qu’auparavant, comme elle ne cherchait plus désormais à blesser mais seulement à maîtriser son adversaire.

Gibbs ne prit pas plus le temps de s’interroger. Gregorovitch avait lui aussi repris ses esprits et abattus deux soldats. L’agent du NCIS fit signe à Tony de le suivre et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vivement vers le Russe. Son propre élan fut arrêté par une balle dans la jambe, mais il vit avec fierté son agent réussir à l’atteindre. Hélas, Gregorovitch se tourna vers celui-ci et s’apprêtait à tirer. Il visait le cœur.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Gibbs fit la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit. Il se retourna vers Ziva et le compagnon de Yassen. Il avait repéré que ce dernier avait jeté un rapide et presque imperceptible regard inquiet au nouvel arrivant et que la dangerosité visible dans son langage corporel s’était accrue après cela.

Il se décala pour avoir un angle de vu sur le ventre du blond qui enchaînait les prises de karaté sur son agent et tira aussitôt. La balle le toucha au ventre et l’inconnu s’effondra sur Ziva, à peine conscient. C’est alors que Gibbs perçut le regard meurtrier dans son dos.

AR/NCIS

Ziva était restée un instant stupéfaite lorsqu’elle s’était redressée pour faire face à son nouvel attaquant.

Devant elle, se tenait un adolescent blond aux yeux bruns qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ou quinze ans. Il profita de sa surprise première pour prendre l’avantage, mais même après qu’elle se fut reprise, le garçon restait un adversaire de taille. Il enchaînait les prises de combat avec souplesse et agilité et Ziva retrouva dans ses méthodes les gestes de son adversaire précédent. A en juger par cela, le gamin avait sûrement été entraîné par leur suspect. Malgré ce triste constat (un adolescent formé par un assassin professionnel), elle ne s’empêcher de retenir ses coups car elle ne souhaitait pas le blesser, seulement le maîtriser.

Puis, en plein milieu d’un mouvement, l’enfant eu un hoquet de surprise et s’écroula contre elle. Sonnée, elle le redressa et s’aperçut que du sang coulait à flots de son ventre. Elle regarda alors autour d’elle et aperçut Gibbs, à trente mètres face à elle, tenant encore son fusil d’assaut. Derrière lui, Gregorovitch menaçait encore Tony mais s’était figé. Elle le regarda avec effroi se tourner vers son patron et crut discerner une flamme de rage dans ses yeux.

« Gibbs ! », cria-t-elle

L’interpellé eut tout juste le temps de se décaler pour recevoir une balle, non pas dans la tête comme prévue mais dans son épaule. Suite à cette blessure, l’ex-marine resta à terre.

Ziva n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle lâcha la tête du blessé qu’elle soutenait et se précipita vers Tony vers lequel s’était tourné le Russe en un éclair, prêt à tirer une seconde fois. Elle se jeta sur son coéquipier et ils roulèrent hors de portée.

Au même moment, un bruit de moteur retentit ainsi que de nouveaux coups de feu. Trois nouveaux soldats s’écroulèrent tandis que deux hommes sortaient d’une première voiture, puis trois d’une seconde.

Les deux premiers se dirigèrent directement vers l’adolescent à peine conscient, vite rejoints par Gregorovitch, les trois autres mercenaires servant à les couvrir. Le Russe porta le garçon en mariée jusqu’à l’une des voitures, où il monta à l’arrière avec le garçon blessé, après avoir jeté un ordre bref à ses hommes dans sa langue natale. Puis aussi rapidement qu’elles étaient arrivées, les deux voitures s’éloignèrent du lieu du carnage.

AR/NCIS

En revenant à l’agence, le bras de McGee et l’épaule et la jambe de Gibbs avaient rapidement été pris en charge par Ducky, mais les blessures physiques importaient peu. Ce fut surtout la sensation d’échec complet qui saisit Gibbs. Ils venaient de perdre les trois quarts de leur escorte et Gregorovitch leur avait échappé.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque la porte de l’infirmerie s’ouvrit sur Ziva.

« Ca va, Gibbs ? »

« Que pensez-vous ? », rétorqua-t-il.

Le silence s’étira un moment avant que la femme ne le brise à nouveau.

« Je ne veux pas vous causer de soucis en plus, mais je me demandais si tout à l’heure vous avez remarqué que… »

« Que j’ai tiré sur enfant ? Oui malheureusement j’ai vu, mais trop tard. »

Il se prit le visage dans les mains un moment, écœuré de lui-même. Ziva s’approcha pour lui poser une main réconfortante sur l’épaule.

« Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir, on voyait mal et Gregorovitch constituait une véritable menace à ce moment-là. Le garçon était dos à vous et vous avez eu une réaction logique. En plus, je vous avoue qu’il commençait à prendre le dessus sur moi. » dit-elle en rougissant.

Gibbs la regarda, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Il a été entrainé. », remarqua-t-il

« Et sa manière de combattre rappelait celle de notre tueur. »

« Un fils ? »

« On ne peut pas dire qu’il lui ressemblait physiquement. » répondit-elle, « Mais nous pouvons faire encore des recherches sur le passé de Gregorovitch en demandant à d’autres agences de renseignements. »

Gibbs acqiesça, déterminé. Il fallait décidemment en apprendre plus sur lui s’il voulait pouvoir battre le tueur à gages. Il fit taire le sentiment de culpabilité lié au jeune garçon. Il avait une enquête à poursuivre.

AR/NCIS

Dès que la voiture s’arrêta devant la maison, Yassen se précipita dehors, Alex dans ses bras. Le souffle du garçon était trop peu régulier. 

« Préparez la salle d’opération et appelez le docteur Changal. », aboya-t-il à l’adresse de ses hommes.

Il n’attendit pas la réponse et alla installer Alex dans ladite pièce. Il le déshabilla et reprit son pouls, qu’il constata une fois encore beaucoup trop faible. Il s’agita, de supportant pas son impuissance face à la situation.

Il ne savait qu’une seule chose : il ne pouvait pas perdre Alex.


	6. Espion et espionnage

Une semaine était passée depuis l’affrontement et Alex se remettait doucement. Le chirurgien avait fait du bon travail, la fine cicatrice sur son ventre s’effacerait au fil du temps. Alex avait hâte de pouvoir sortir à nouveau, d’être libéré de ce lit auquel il était cloué depuis sept jours.

Yassen était finalement d’accord pour qu’il sorte dès demain, mais il lui avait fait promettre de rester tranquille. Le jeune homme attendait toujours la discussion sérieuse au sujet de son intervention dans la bagarre, que son tuteur lui avait promise d’un air sévère dès son réveil, après l’opération.

Mais cette fois-ci, Alex ne regrettait rien. Il lui avait semblé tout à fait justifié d’aider le Russe lorsque celui-ci s’était retrouvé en difficulté. Et il avait réussi. Pour lui, sa blessure était un détail et nul doute que Yassen lui aurait hurlé dessus s’il n’avait pas été aussi faible lorsqu’il lui avait fait connaître ce point de vue.

Tout à coup, la porte s’ouvrit, laissant passer Hisham, Walker, Kingston, Herman et Andrew.

« Salut, les gars ! », les accueillit-il chaleureusement.

« Ah çà y est, le petit monstre est de nouveau sur pied. », fit Kingston, en levant les yeux au ciel avec un faux air dramatique.

Alex lui lança un coussin en pleine figure.

« Cache ta joie, surtout ! »

Tous rirent, content de le voir en forme.

Il leur avait fait une belle peur, pensa Walker. Le mercenaire pensait qu’il ne reverrait jamais une expression comme il avait vu sur le visage du Russe, lorsqu’il avait pris Alex, blessé, dans ses bras. Un mélange de rage, de terreur et de désespoir, dont peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d’avoir été témoin et d’être encore en vie. Walker lui-même sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu’il avait vu le garçon à terre, immobile et baignant dans son sang.

Son attention retourna à l’instant présent lorsque le garçon fit quelques pas pour leur démontrer que tout allait bien. Gregorovitch lui avait signalé que le garçon aurait le droit de sortir dès le lendemain, pour retrouver un peu l’air frais. Mais ce que le Russe s’était bien gardé de dire à Alex, c’est qu’il serait dans un premier temps suivi à distance par l’un d’entre eux, pour sa propre protection. De son avis, la décision était sage. Gregorovitch savait ce qu’il en pensait et se fiait, au moins en partie, à ses jugements en ce qui concernait Alex. Voilà pourquoi son équipe et lui étaient les anges gardiens attitrés de l’adolescent, lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas en mission.

« Allez gamin, si tu veux être en forme pour pouvoir sortir demain, il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes. », lui annonça-t-il.

« Mais je n’ai fait que cela ces derniers jours. », ronchonna Alex tout en obéissant.

Ils le saluèrent en riant puis sortirent, fermant la porte derrière eux.

AR/NCIS

Dès le lendemain, Alex profita pleinement de sa liberté retrouvée. Il se rendit au parc Kennedy et retrouva Kelly sous le chêne en fin d’après-midi. Elle lui sourit heureuse de le revoir et lui expliqua qu’elle s’était inquiétée de ne pas le voir pendant toute une semaine après son brusque départ. Il la rassura sur son état, l’information qu’il venait juste de sortir de l’hôpital où il avait été opéré d’une appendicite, d’où son pansement important au ventre.

Il lui acheta une glace et elle prit plaisir à entendre à nouveau sa musique. Alex se disait qu’il avait vraiment de la chance de l’avoir rencontrée la première fois. Il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour elle et cela semblait réciproque, mais comme il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps sa situation allait encore pouvoir durer, il se résolut d’en profiter.

C’est ainsi qu’au cours des jours suivants, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent sous le chêne chaque après-midi, heureux d’être ensemble, tout simplement. Ils ne savaient pas qu’à chaque fois, un homme les observait à distance, veillant jalousement dans l’ombre sur le protégé de Yassen Gregorovitch.

AR/NCIS

Depuis une semaine, Shannon Gibbs trouvait son mari, d’habitude si serein, nerveux. Bien sûr, il lui avait confié que lors de sa dernière intervention sur le terrain, il avait tiré sur un enfant. Qu’il ait cru au départ avoir affaire à un adulte ne le consolait pas et il ne cessait de s’en vouloir. Shannon savait qu’il recherchait activement le gamin. Elle-même ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait utiliser de la sorte un enfant, comme il semblait que ce Yassen Gregorovitch le faisait.

Elle fût reconnaissante que Kelly ne semble pas remarquer l’humeur maussade de son père. Elle semblait être toute à son bonheur et lui avait confiée, pour expliquer le fait qu’elle rentrait plus tard ces jours-ci, qu’elle avait rencontré un garçon charmant et mignon. Pour ne pas inquiéter le père surprotecteur, Shannon n’en avait rien dit à son mari, même si elle avait vivement conseillé à sa fille de faire attention.

AR/NCIS

D’humeur sombre, Gibbs entra dans le bureau d’Abby, un verre de café très serré dans une main et un de Caf-Pow dans l’autre.

« Tu as quelque chose pour moi, Abby ? »

« Ah, Gibbs ! », Abby le serra dans ses bras. « Viens voir ce que nous avons trouvé, tu vas être content. »

Tout d’abord septique, l’homme se rapprocha de l’ordinateur tandis que leur analyste y affichait ce qui semblait être une photo. Il eut un instant le souffle coupé en reconnaissant le jeune garçon de la bataille.

« Tu ne le sais peut-être pas Gibbs, car ces derniers jours, tu semblais un peu absent, mais McGee et moi avons travaillé avec les échantillons de sang retrouvés sur Ziva pour retrouver la trace du garçon. Cela n’a pas été facile car il semble que Scorpia ait effacé toutes leurs traces lorsqu’ils ont pris le garçon avec eux. »

« Mais nous avons finalement demandé des renseignements aux services d’espionnage ayant déjà eu affaire à Gregorovitch. », continua Tony, qui était entré dans la pièce sans que Gibbs le remarque. « Yassen Gregorovitch a enlevé le jeune Alex Rider à Londres, il y a neuf ans et l’aurait élevé depuis au sein de Scorpia. Cela me fait penser à ce film français Léon avec Jean Reno et Nathalie Portman, le tueur et l’enfant. »

Tony s’interrompit en voyant le regard de son patron.

« On connaît leur motif ? »

« Non, Gibbs. »

« Moi, je vais te dire leur seul motif. Ces gens sont des pschopathes, ils entraînent des enfants à tuer et… »

« Abby, Abby… »

« Je sais, Gibbs, mais je trouve cela tellement horrible et injuste, que je voudrais… »

Ils ne surent jamais ce que la pétillante analyste aurait voulu, puisque Gibbs la coupa une nouvelle fois pour décrocher son téléphone qui vibrait. 

« Gibbs. »

« Agent Gibbs, montez me voir avec Tony, Ziva et McGee immédiatement. », fit la voix de son directeur. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J’ai du nouveau concernant l’adolescent qui accompagnait Gregorovitch. »

« J’arrive, Directeur. », il raccrocha. « Tony, avec moi. Et dis à McGee et Ziva de nous rejoindre chez Vance. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent tous dans le bureau de ce dernier. Un homme était déjà avec le directeur. Cheveux châtains, un peu plus de trente-cinq ans et des yeux bruns intenses. Il les salua avec un très léger accent anglais.

« Je vous présente Ian Rider, agent du MI6. Monsieur Rider a pris le premier avion en partance de Londres lorsque son service a reçu votre alerte. » dit Léon Vance à McGee.

« Rider ? », répéta Gibbs.

L’Anglais hocha la tête.

« J’ai cru comprendre que vous avez rencontré mon neveu, Alex. »

Toute l’équipe hocha la tête et Gibbs reprit la parole.

« Nous savons que Yassen Gregorovitch, » à ce nom, les yeux de Ian lancèrent des éclairs, « a enlevé Alex quand il avait cinq ans et que pendant tout ce temps, votre neveu a été entraîné par l’organisation criminelle Scorpia. Ce que nous ne comprenons pas, c’est pourquoi. »

« Vous avez l’habitude de demander leurs raisons à tous les criminels que vous croisez ? », demanda Ian Rider d’un ton ironique.

Son bref sourire s’effaça et il reprit d’un ton sérieux.

« Ce que je peux vous dire, c’est que ma famille a eu de graves problèmes avec Scorpia. Mon frère John, le père d’Alex, a eu pour mission d’infiltrer pendant plusieurs années cette organisation, en tant que tueur à gages. Alex n’était alors pas encore né et mon frère le meilleur agent de notre service. C’est là que John a connu Yassen Gregorovitch et a été son mentor. Yassen a toujours admiré mon frère, même quand il a appris que John travaillait en réalité pour le MI6. Peu de temps après la fin de sa mission, alors que mon frère voulait quitter le monde de l’espionnage et construire une nouvelle vie paisible en France avec sa femme et son fils nouveau-né, le conseil exécutif de Scorpia a appris ses véritables allégeances et fait exploser l’avion qui les emmenait en France. Alex était malade et devait les rejoindre plus tard. Sa garde m’a donc été confiée. Gregorovitch a essayé à plusieurs reprises de l’enlever au cours de ces quatre années, jusqu’à ce qu’il y parvienne. »

« Et pendant neuf ans, vous ne les avez jamais retrouvé ? », fit Gibbs d’un ton dur.

Si Kelly avait subi le même sort, il n’aurait pas eu de répit jusqu’à ce qu’il la retrouve.

« Gregorovitch est vraiment très malin. D’ailleurs, il me semble que vous venez récemment d’en faire les frais. »

« Et par ailleurs, cela est bien pratique, le MI6 va pouvoir maintenant disposer d’un adolescent déjà entraîné. », intervint à son tour Ziva.

Elle savait trop comment fonctionnait une agence d’espionnage. Officiellement, ils rendaient la justice mais officieusement, leurs méthodes n’étaient pas meilleures que celles des criminels qu’ils traquaient. La preuve en était que des gouvernements faisaient parfois appel aux services d’une organisation comme Scorpia.

Vance lança à ses deux agents un regard noir tandis que l’Anglais répondait à ces accusations.

« Alex est avant tout le fils de mon frère. Il est actuellement aux mains de criminels qui veulent en faire l’un des leurs. Je pense que nous pourrions nous associer pour affronter Gregorovitch. Ainsi, je récupère mon neveu et vous, votre suspect. »

Il les salua d’un hochement de tête raide puis sortit.

Gibbs le suivit du regard, en pensant qu’entre Gregorovitch et Rider, le choix était plutôt limité pour le jeune Alex. Il avait l’impression qu’il n’y avait pas une grande différence entre les deux.


	7. Tensions

Quelques jours plus tard, Alex décida de faire une surprise à Kelly. Il se présenta directement à la grille de son lycée à 16h30, heure où la jeune fille finissait ses cours ce jour-là. Il avait ramené deux pairs de rollers, elle lui avait dit qu’elle en faisait souvent avec son père et il voulait partager un moment sportif avec elle. 

La sonnerie retentit à l’heure dite et quelques élèves commencèrent à sortir. Alex repéra rapidement la jolie rousse et s’avança vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle courut vers lui.

« Salut ! »

« Salut ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Du roller avec moi, çà te plairait ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, très enthousiaste. Alex lui tendit les rollers puis s’aperçut que Kelly ne le regardait plus lui, mais par-dessus son épaule. Elle faisait signe à quelqu’un derrière lui avec un grand sourire. Alex se retourna et se figea.

Une jeune femme bronzée aux cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval se dirigeait vers eux à grands pas. Kelly alla au-devant d’elle et lui fit la bise. Alex, lui, resta immobile et quelque peu craintif : il s’agissait de l’agent du NCIS qu’il avait affronté. Que faisait-elle ici ? 

Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant car Kelly revint vers lui et l’entraîna inconsciemment vers le danger.

« Alex, je te présente une très bonne amie : Ziva. »

L’intéressée tourna la tête vers lui et parut le reconnaître aussitôt. Elle fit cependant comme si de rien était pour le bénéfice de la jeune fille et lui tendit rapidement la main avec un mince sourire.

« Bonjour, Alex. »

Alex la fixa, incapable pendant une longue seconde de prendre une décision. Que devait-il faire ? S’enfuir ? Prétexter une excuse pour s’éclipser ?

AR/NCIS 

Des enfants commençaient déjà à sortir de cours lorsque Ziva atteignit le lycée de Kelly. Son patron lui avait demandé si elle pouvait aller chercher sa fille et elle ne s’en plaignait pas, au contraire. Cela faisait un petit moment qu’elle n’avait pas vu la jeune fille et elle savait que cette dernière serait ravie de cette surprise.

Alors qu’elle s’approchait de l’école, la jeune femme repéra l’objet de ses recherches, qui discutait joyeusement avec un garçon, celui-ci tournant le dos à Ziva. Kelly la vit et lui fit signe. Puis, elle la vit trotter vers elle.

« Bonjour Ziva, je suis super contente de te revoir ! », s’exclama-t-elle en l’embrassant sur les joues.

« Toujours un plaisir, la miss. », répondit-elle en souriant.

« Tiens, j’ai quelqu’un à te présenter si tu veux bien. »

Kelly retourna d’où elle venait et alla chercher son interlocuteur précédent en sautillant. Ziva la vit le prendre par la main pour l’entraîner à sa suite. Mais l’israélienne repéra immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Le garçon paraissait réticent à avancer vers elle, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à un comportement timide. La jeune femme l’étudia rapidement : des cheveux blond cendré, des yeux bruns profonds… il s’agissait du garçon que Gibbs avait blessé.

« Alex, je te présente une très bonne amie : Ziva. »

L’agent se reprit rapidement, tandis que les deux adolescents arrivaient devant elle. Le garçon l’avait également reconnue et la regardait nerveusement. D’ailleurs, elle remarqua qu’il ne la regardait pas seulement, mais que ses yeux cherchaient de tous côtés une échappatoire. Elle se décida finalement à faire le premier pas et le salua avec assurance, lui tendant la main.

« Bonjour, Alex. »

Le regard de bête traquée ne disparut pas mais s’accentua au contraire. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité, il prit sa main.

« Bonjour, Madame. »

Elle hocha la tête. La rousse ne s’était rendue compte de rien et babillait joyeusement, tout d’abord sur sa journée de classe. Lorsqu’elle commença à parler de son ami ici présent, la jeune femme vit ce dernier se tendre davantage. Sans doute souhaitait-il en dévoiler le moins possiblesur lui-même à une personne qu’il savait être un ennemi, songea-t-elle.

Elle observa Kelly reprendre la main du blond et ne manqua pas l’éclair de douleur furtif dans les yeux de ce dernier lorsque la main effleura par mégarde son ventre. Une semaine était passée depuis leur combat et elle pensa que le blessé par balle aurait normalement du être encore dans son lit de convalescent. Une blessure comme celle-là était assez grave et le garçon avait l’air de se vider de son sang le jour-là.

Elle se décida à participer au monologue auquel la pauvre Kelly semblait condamnée et s’adressa directement au garçon.

« Alors Alex, tu es dans le même lycée que Kelly ? »

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse mais voulait jouer le jeu.

Alex hocha négativement la tête, mais ce fut la rousse qui répondit verbalement à sa place.

« Non, en fait, Alex et sa famille voyagent en permanence. C’est plutôt cool, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Cool de suivre un assassin professionnel lors de ses missions ? C’était une question de point de vue !

« Et que font tes parents, Alex ? »

Ziva poursuivit son jeu. Elle n’était pas agressive mais souhaitait voir comment le garçon réagissait sous pression. Il fallait reconnaître que Gregorovitch avait fait du bon boulot, le garçon réussissait plutôt bien à cacher ses émotions. Si tant est que l’on puisse souhaiter cela pour un enfant.

« Je n’ai pratiquement pas connu ma mère, elle est morte quand j’étais bébé. Mon père voyage beaucoup pour son travail. »

Décidemment, il avait très bien retenu sa leçon : la vérité est le meilleur des mensonges.  
Kelly lui jeta un regard triste, elle n’était visiblement pas au courant de ce détail et serra un peu plus sa main, en signe de réconfort.

« Mes condoléances pour ta maman. »

Les paroles de Ziva furent accueillies par un bref hochement de tête.

« Et vous, que faites-vous ? »

Au fur et à mesure, Ziva sentait qu’une certaine assurance revenait dans les paroles et le langage corporel du blond. Comme si maintenant que le danger était identifié, il avait diminué en intensité. Ziva sourit, réellement amusée par sa réponse du tac au tac. Un partout, balle au centre. Le garçon haussa même un sourcil, un brin provocateur.

« Ziva est agent de sécurité. », répondit Kelly, à sa place.

L’israélienne fut ravie de voir que malgré toute l’amitié qui semblait s’être forgée entre les deux adolescents, la rousse restait prudente. Il s’agissait après tout d’un demi-mensonge seulement, puisque Ziva protégeait au nom du gouvernement.

Ziva vit Alex jeter un coup d’œil discret et rapide à la bosse sur sa hanche droite, où se trouvait son arme de poing et vers ses bottes, où étaient dissimulés deux poignards.  
De son côté, elle avait remarqué la ceinture rempli de shuriken autour de la taille ainsi que le pistolet plat contre la cheville.

Ce dernier la faisait soupirer car quel genre d’homme apprenait la guerre à un enfant ? Elle ne doutait pas qu’Alex sache tirer. Mais elle se dit que sur ce point, elle était hypocrite puisqu’elle avait elle-même été entraînée depuis son plus jeune âge. Non, ce qui la dérangeait plus, c’était que l’enfant ait été enlevé dans le but d’en faire une arme.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu’un homme d’une petite trentaine d’années, d’origine marocaine, s’approcha lentement d’eux, se plaçant à la gauche d’Alex, en face de Ziva. Elle pensa reconnaître vaguement l’un des deux hommes qui avaient aidé Gregorovitch à porter l’adolescent blessé. Celui-ci ne s’en alerta pas et Ziva crût même percevoir un certain soulagement dans sa posture. L’homme les salua poliment mais son sourire n’atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Ton père ? », demanda Kelly à Alex.

« Non, Gad est un très bon ami de ma famille. »

Ziva aurait mis sa main au feu que Gad n’était pas son vrai nom et qu’il avait un casier plus long que le bras. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, cependant elle posa la main sur la bosse à sa hanche et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de la fille de Gibbs. En réponse, l’homme soutint son regard et passa un bras détendu autour des épaules d’Alex.

« Allez, Al, on va rentrer sinon ton père va s’inquiéter. N’oublie pas que tu viens tout juste de sortir de l’hôpital. »

De son côté, Ziva lança un regard entendu à Kelly. Cela faisait presqu’une heure qu’ils discutaient et Gibbs allait finir par s’inquiéter. 

Elle trouva presque ironique que l’agent fédéral et le tueur russe aient en commun une réaction paternelle, mais après tout il était sans doute difficile d’élever un enfant pendant neuf ans sans s’y attacher, même pour le pire psychopathe de la terre, ce que le Russe n’était quand même pas. Il tuait pour de l’argent, non pour le plaisir.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, les deux adultes se défiant une dernière fois du regard. Mais Alex semblait pressé d’éloigner l’homme d’elle, comme s’il s’attendait à tout moment à ce qu’elle l’arrête. Les enfants se promirent de se revoir le lendemain, ce qui restait à voir lorsque Gibbs apprendrait qui était le nouvel ami de sa fille.

Ziva avait un peu pitié d’Alex. Ce n’était pas de sa faute s’il avait été élevé parmi des criminels, lui n’avait rien demandé. Mais elle comprenait aussi que l’amour d’un père pour sa fille puisse le conduire à un certain manque d’objectivité. Alex en lui-même n’était pas vraiment dangereux, mais Kelly et lui n’étaient pas du même monde et celui du garçon était sombre. Pas ce dont un père rêve pour sa fille.

Ziva sourit lorsque Kelly prit son bras, l’interrompant dans ses pensées. Il était temps de rentrer.

AR/NCIS

Gibbs entendit la porte d’entrée se refermer avec un grand bruit.

« Maman, papa, je suis là ! Ziva est avec moi ! »

« Oui, ma puce, on t’avais entendue ! »

Sa fille vint l’embrasser puis courut voir sa mère dans la cuisine. Ziva quant à elle, resta sur le pas de la porte du salon, où il se trouvait. Il l’observa attentivement. Elle paraissait fatiguée, ce qui était rare.

« Tout va bien, Agent David ? »

Elle lui sourit puis s’approcha.

« Tu savais que Kelly avait un nouvel ami, un garçon ? »

« C’est normal de se faire de nouveaux amis à l’école. En plus, ma fille est plutôt jolie, mais je pense qu’elle est très responsable. », répondit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Ce nouvel ami ne pas vient de l’école. Il faut que je te prévienne : tu ne vas pas aimer ça. »

« Je t’écoute. D’où le connais-tu ? », dit-il, sérieux à présent.

« Il s’agit du garçon que tu as recherché ces derniers jours. Le point positif, c’est que maintenant tu sais qu’il est vivant. »

Gibbs avait eu peur d’avoir tué l’enfant.

« Tu veux dire, le garçon qui vit avec Gregorovitch ? », demanda-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Elle hocha la tête

« Alex Rider lui-même. Mais je t’arrête tout de suite : j’ai eu le temps d’étudier son comportement avec Kelly. Il ne s’agit pas d’une manipulation pour utiliser ta fille. Il était sincère avec elle. En fait, il a été très surpris quand il m’a reconnue et je crois qu’il avait un peu peur. »

« Lui peut être sincère mais si Gregorovitch se sert de ma famille… »

« Je ne pense pas qu’il soit au courant. L’homme qui a rejoint notre conversation a lui aussi été étonné de me voir. Il semblait au courant pour Kelly mais n’avait fait aucun lien. »

« Quel homme ? Comment était-il au courant ? »

Gibbs était un peu nerveux mais il avait tous les droits de l’être.

« Selon moi, », reprit la jeune femme, « Gregorovitch fait suivre le garçon à distance par un de ses agents, pour sa propre protection. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir après ce qu’il s’est passé… »

Le sentiment de culpabilité refit surface, serrant douloureusement le cœur de Gibbs

« Je regrette que ce soit tombé sur lui. Je parlerai à Kelly, merci Ziva. »

« Pas de problème. »

Gibbs la raccompagna jusqu’à la porte d’entrée et la referma derrière elle. Il entendait ses filles rire dans la cuisine. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. La situation venait de se corser encore un peu plus.

AR/NCIS

« Hisham, tu promets de ne rien dire à Yassen pour le moment ? »

« Que tu as une petite copine ou que celle-ci a un lien avec les agents du NCIS qui lui ont tendu un piège l’autre jour ? »

Alex lui jeta un regard nerveux.

« S’il te plaît… »

« D’accord mais tu fais gaffe, ok ? Personne n’a envie de te retrouver dans une prison gouvernementale. Et je te signale que l’opération n’est pas finie. »

« Je sais, je promets de faire attention et si j’ai problème, je lui en parlerai. »

Hisham hocha la tête, satisfait. Intérieurement, il espérait que la situation n’en viendrait pas là. On ne voulait jamais un Gregorovitch en colère contre soi. A cette pensée, il frissonna et jeta un coup d’œil au gamin mais celui-ci planait, ses pensées sans doute tournées vers la jolie rouquine aux yeux bleus.


	8. Relations difficiles

Après le dîner, Kelly monta rapidement se coucher. Comme cela était plutôt inhabituel, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir son père débarquer dans la chambre.

Elle lui sourit et l’invita à s’asseoir sur son lit avec elle.

« Alors, raconte-moi tout, marine, ta journée s’est bien passée on dirait ? Ziva m’a dit que tu te t’étais faite un nouvel ami. »

« Un agent fédéral n’est pas censée savoir garder des secrets ? », taquina-t-elle.

« Pas pour son patron. Allez, raconte-moi tout. »

Elle lui sourit, hésita un instant puis s’élança.

« Il est blond cendré avec des yeux bruns, un peu envoûtants je dois dire, il a aussi un très beau sourire. Il sait jouer de la guitare et quand il chante en plus, eh bien,… je pense que beaucoup de filles aimeraient sortir avec lui. »

« Dont une que je connais très bien, non ? Il va où à l’école ? »

« Concernant ta première question, je demande un joker ! Il ne va pas à l’école, son père voyage en permanence. Il doit vraiment avoir un métier passionnant ! »

Sans commentaire, pensa Gibbs. L’âme du tueur avait tellement voyagé aussi qu’elle avait du se perdre en chemin. 

« Je pense que tu l’apprécierais beaucoup, papa. Il est discret, poli et il adore le sport, comme toi. »

« Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi ma chérie, je ne veux que ton bonheur. C’est pourquoi j’ai conscience que ce que je vais te demander maintenant va être très difficile. »

« C’est quoi, tu sais ton petit marine est prêt pour une nouvelle mission. », rigola Kelly.

Mais elle vit que son père arborait un air triste et sérieux.

« Pour le moment, je veux que tu cesses tout contact avec lui. Je suis sur une enquête très dangereuse, y compris pour toi et ta mère, et je veux limiter au maximum les risques avec des étrangers. »

Kelly prit un air effaré.

« Mais papa, il a mon âge, il n’est pas dangereux ! »

« Kelly, s’il te plait… »

« Non, explique-moi ! Que veux-tu qu’il fasse ? »

Son père ne s’énervait que très rarement après elle, mais ce fut le cas à ce moment-là. 

« Je n’ai rien à te dire d’autres que le fait que c’est pour ton bien, jeune fille ! Et même cela, je ne suis pas obligé ! Je te demande de m’obéir, un point c’est tout ! »

« Je te déteste. »

« Tu peux me détester. Ce qui compte, c’est que tu sois encore en vie pour le faire. »

Sur ses mots inhabituellement durs, il sortit à grands pas de la chambre de Kelly.

Elle avait envie de hurler. Alex n’avait rien fait, c’était totalement injuste. Tant pis, elle verrait Alex sans l’accord de son père. Après tout, elle n’était plus une petite fille.

AR/NCIS

Le lendemain après-midi, elle demanda à Maddie de la couvrir et se rendit à son rendez-vous habituel, sous le chêne. Cette fois, Alex n’était pas seul. Il y avait une jeune fille brune élancée avec des yeux bleus et un très léger accent irlandais ainsi qu’un garçon de seize ans, type espagnol avec un accent mexicain très prononcé. Elle continua vers eux.

« Salut, Alex. »

Alex parut surpris, comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à la revoir. Mais il se reprit assez vite.

« Kelly, je te présente Sabina et…Pablo. »

Le deuxième fut dit avec hésitation, comme si en réalité, Alex ne souhaitait pas le lui présenter. 

« Voici donc la jolie rousse aux yeux bleus. », ricana l’Irlandaise.

Alex rougit un peu mais ne contredit pas. Kelly, elle, se sentit flattée. Par contre, elle n’était pas sûre d’apprécier l’autre fille. Mais si c’était l’amie d’Alex, elle se sentait prête à faire un effort.

« Sab est une très bonne amie d’enfance. », l’informa-t-il, devinant ses pensées. Il lui faisait passer par la même occasion un message : tu n’a pas du tout de quoi être jalouse. A partir de ce moment-là, elle fut plus détendue et engagea volontiers la conversation. 

AR/NCIS

Cet après-midi-là, Alex se promenait dans le parc Kennedy en se demandant si Kelly allait revenir après ce qui s’était passé la veille. Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu’une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus se planta devant lui : Sabina Pleasure. 

Il ne l’avait pas revu depuis presque trois mois, car elle était repartie en Irlande avec sa cousine Anouchka, bien avant que Yassen et lui ne partent pour Washington.

Elle lui donna une petite tape amicale sur la tête. Alex se rendit alors compte qu’elle n’était pas seule. A côté d’elle, main dans la main se tenait un garçon basané d’environ seize ans, qu’Alex reconnut immédiatement : Pablo Reynosa, le fils de Paloma.

Ce n’étonna guère Alex, Sab adorait les bad boys ! Et même si le garçon n’était pas aussi cinglé que la mère, ce devait être une relation pimentée !

« Depuis quand es-tu arrivée d’Irlande ? »

« La semaine dernière, la famille de Pablo a accepté de m’héberger. »

La connaissant, la jeune fille avait du leur faire du chantage ou donner des pots de vins, puis traverser la frontière mexico-américaine en toute illégalité.

« J’ai appris pour toi, », continua-t-elle. « Tu vas mieux ? »

Alex acquiesça brièvement puis fit un signe de tête vers l’autre garçon pour lui rappeler qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Yassen lui avait souvent parlé de ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses à un inconnu. Elevée de la même manière, Sabina comprit immédiatement.

Ils restèrent à papoter quelques temps jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoive Kelly. Elle parut hésiter puis s’avança vers eux. Alex la présenta puis, la sentant nerveuse, lui fit comprendre à mi-mots que Sabina n’était une rivale. Aussitôt, il la sentit se détendre et les quatre ados se mirent à parler de tout et de rien.

AR/NCIS

Une demi-heure plus tard, il ne resta finalement plus qu’Alex et Kelly. La jeune fille lui dit alors qu’elle avait besoin de se confier. Ils s’installèrent au bord d’un étang, Alex assis les pieds dans l’eau et sa compagne couchée dans l’herbe, la tête sur les genoux du garçon.

« Je dois tout d’abord te dire que je ne sais pas c’est réciproque, mais j’éprouve des sentiments pour toi. », lui avoua-t-elle en rougissant adorablement.

Le blond lui sourit tendrement, touché.

« C’est mon cas aussi. »

Il baissa sa tête jusqu’à toucher son front avec le sien, déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il n’insista pas, ce simple geste le comblait de bonheur. Mais quand il la regarda à nouveau, la rousse avait une expression grave. D’un geste, il l’invita à continuer.

« La deuxième chose que je dois te dire c’est que mon père n’est pas d’accord. Mais je n’ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne. Alors je tenais à ne rien te cacher de la situation, mais je n’ai certainement pas envie d’arrêter. »

« Moi non plus, », lui avoua-t-il, « Je me sens bien avec toi, libre et vivant. Humain. »

Ils se sourirent, tous deux soulagés de s’être avoué leurs sentiments. Ils restèrent là un long moment, savourant simplement la présence de l’autre.

AR/NCIS

Gibbs avait vraiment passé une mauvaise journée. Il détestait se disputer avec sa fille et cela l’avait empêché de se concentrer. Quand il était parti ce matin, Shannon lui avait demandé ce qui se passait. Lorsqu’elle lui demanda à nouveau ce soir-là, il consentit enfin à lui répondre.

« Kelly et moi, nous nous sommes disputé hier soir. »

Shannon le fixa, étonnée.

« A propos de quoi ? »

Gibbs soupira.

« Elle t’a dit qu’elle voyait un garçon, ces derniers temps ? »

« Leroy, elle a quatorze ans, tu ne vas tout de même l’enfermer dans une tour de verre jusqu’à sa majorité ! »

« Non, cette fois-ci, ce n’est pas seulement ça. Ce garçon a un lien avec mon enquête actuelle. Shannon, c’est le garçon sur lequel j’ai tiré. »

Sa femme se tint devant lui, stupéfaite.

« Tu as peur que Kelly apprenne ce que tu as fait ? », l’interrogea-t-elle.

« Oui mais pas que. Ce gamin est lié avec des personnes vraiment très dangereuses. Pour commencer, le tueur à gages que nous poursuivons est son tuteur ! Et je ne sais pas comment protéger notre fille sans lui faire mal. »

Sa femme sembla comprendre son dilemme et le rassura d’une pression sur l’épaule.

« Suis ton instinct, amour. C’est toujours ce que tu fais de mieux. »

Il lui sourit, conscient de la chance qu’il avait. Dans leur dos, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit puis se referma doucement. Kelly venait de rentrer.

« Bonsoir, puce. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, hésitante. Puis s’avança dans la pièce.

« Ecoute, papa, en ce qui concerne Alex, je ne veux pas en parler. Mais je suis désolée pour la dispute. »

Gibbs acquiesça, prenant note des traces de larmes sur les joues de sa fille. Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle vint se jeta dedans. Il en profita pour l’embrasser sur le haut du crâne. Sa femme les observait, émue. Puis, avec un sourire malicieux, elle leur dit :

« Bon allez, les madeleines, venez, je vais vous faire des bons burgers pour le dîner. »

Son mari et sa fille la regardèrent avec un grand sourire et la suivirent dans la cuisine.

AR/NCIS

Alex sautillait presque lorsqu’il revint à la maison. Il faillit d’ailleurs percuter Yassen tant il était distrait. Le Russe l’évita souplement et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. 

« Tu sors beaucoup ces derniers temps, j’espère que tu ménages ta blessure. »

« T’inquiète ! Tout va bien pour moi ! »

Aujourd’hui, rien n’aurait pu gâcher son humeur. D’autant plus que ce soir, il prévoyait une petite surprise pour Kelly.

Le Russe l’observa un moment, quelque peu amusé puis continua :

« Alex, je m’en vais tout de suite et ne serai pas de retour avant demain matin. Idem pour Walker et les autres. Essaie de ne pas faire exploser la maison en notre absence. Il y a une surprise dans ta chambre, la fille Pleasure… »

« Oui, je sais, Sab est revenue, je l’ai vue cet aprèm. Au fait, Yassen ? Moi aussi, je t’aime.»

Il entoura la taille de son tuteur pour le serrer dans ses bras, puis repartit à travers la maison en sautillant et en sifflotant.

De son côté, Yassen Gregorovitch affichait un air perplexe. Il se dit qu’il devrait demander des explications plus tard à l’agent Hisham Refahi.

AR/NCIS

Encore tout à son bonheur, Alex pénétra dans sa chambre où il fut accueilli par…Sabina !

« Fais comme chez toi, pas de problème. »

Il avait dit cela d’un ton tout à fait sérieux et la jeune fille le fixa, interloquée.

« Tout va bien, Al ? »

« Qu’est-ce qui pourrait ne pas aller ? »

« Toi, tu es amoureux ! »

« Et oui, de la plus jolie fille que je connaisse ! Et tu sais quoi, elle m’a dit qu’elle aussi ! »

Alex ne tenait pas en place. 

« J’avoue, c’est un bon choix. A qui téléphones-tu ? », lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant prendre son portable.

« A Tom, il possède des talents de hacker insoupçonné et j’en ai besoin pour préparer une surprise à Kelly, ce soir. »

« Ce soir, mais… »

Au même moment, Tom Harris décrocha.

« Salut, c’est Alex. Dis-moi tu pourrais pirater les données administratives d’un lycée. J’aurais besoin d’une adresse. Je te rassure tout de suite, ce n’est pas pour Yassen mais pour moi. J’ai besoin de connaître l’adresse d’une copine pour lui faire une surprise. »

« Ca marche, envoie-moi ses références. »

Alex raccrocha, fit comme demandé puis attendit.

Trente petites minutes plus tard, Tom lui envoya l’adressa par texto. Il le remercia de la même manière puis se tourna enfin vers Sabina, un petit sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

« Sab, j’aurais besoin s’il te plaît que tu me serves de couverture pour ce soir. T’inquiète, il n’y a que nous jusque demain matin. »

La jeune accepta en riant, avant de penser que si Yassen l’apprenait, Alex et elle allaient se faire massacrer.


	9. Surprises

Après avoir dégusté leurs burgers maisons, la famille Gibbs s’installa devant un bon film, puisque Kelly n’avait pas école le lendemain matin. Il était environ dix heures trente lorsqu’ils montèrent se coucher. Lorsque Kelly pénétra dans sa chambre, une surprise de taille l’attendait.

Alex était tranquillement assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre grande ouverte. Il avait revêtu la même combinaison noire qu’il portait le jour de leur rencontre dans le bus. Il souriait d’un air charmeur et ses yeux pétillaient. Kelly se sentit fondre alors qu’elle s’approchait de lui doucement.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je voulais te faire une surprise. J’avais besoin de te voir. »

Elle lui fit signe de se taire un instant lorsqu’elle entendit du bruit de l’autre côté de sa chambre. Un « Bonne nuit » de ses parents lui parvint à travers la porte, auquel elle répondit.

Elle entendit Alex rire doucement à côté d’elle. Il avait pénétré dans sa chambre par effraction et il riait. Il rirait sans doute moins si son père les surprenait !

Il lui expliqua qu’il était seul chez lui ce soir-là et qu’il en avait profité pour faire le mur. Elle s’imagina faire la même chose, mais n’arrivait pas à se visualiser en habile cascadeuse.

« Que voudrais-tu faire ? »

« Etre avec toi suffit à mon bonheur. »

« On pourrait regarder un film sur mon ordinateur portable, Titanic, çà te dirait ? »

« Tu veux savoir si je suis une mauviette ou une brute sans cœur ? », la charria-t-il.

« Je pense que tu n’es ni l’un, ni l’autre. », lui dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Puis elle se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit un paquet de Haribo.

« Je n’ai pas de pop-corn, désolée. »

« Les bonbons feront l’affaire. »

Ils s’allongèrent sur son lit et s’installèrent confortablement, leurs têtes l’une contre l’autre et le paquet de bonbons entre eux.

AR/NCIS

Le générique de fin les trouva trois heures plus tard, endormis l’un contre l’autre. Malheureusement, le téléphone d’Alex vibra, le réveillant en sursaut. Il heurta la table de nuit et fit tomber la lampe de chevet dans un grand bruit, qui réveilla Kelly à son tour.

Le jeune homme se figea, en alerte, puis roula sous le lit. Kelly, elle aussi, se leva, entendant déjà des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

« Kelly, tout va bien ? », demanda son père en ouvrant la porte. « Pourquoi ta fenêtre est-elle encore grande ouverte ? »

Il alla la fermer tandis que sa mère restait sur le pas de la porte, curieuse.

« C’est… rien… Tout va…bien, papa. »

L’intéressé la regarda avec un demi-sourire.

« Mon petit marine ne sait pas mentir. Est-ce encore Maddie sous le lit ? »

Il s’approchât du dessous du lit et Kelly sut qu’elle avait de gros ennuis.

AR/NCIS

Dès que Gibbs fut penché, il vit une silhouette rouler de dessous le lit, vers la porte. L’étranger était mince et réussit à se faufiler alors que sa femme s’y tenait. La personne se dirigea, dans le noir, vers les escaliers mais l’agent du NCIS le rattrapa alors qu’il descendait la quatrième marche. Gibbs agrippa un bras, mais il eut à peine le temps de noter les cheveux blond cendré et les yeux bruns que le garçon se dégagea violemment, perdant dans le même temps son équilibre. Gibbs ne put qu’observer impuissant le corps dévaler les escaliers en bois.

Dès que la chute se fut arrêtée, au bas des marches, il se précipita. Il reconnut clairement le jeune Alex Rider mais celui-ci était vraiment mal en point. Outre les contusions dues à sa chute, sa blessure au ventre était redevenue une plaie béante, imprégnant la moquette de sang frais. Du sang coulait également de son nez et de sa bouche. 

Lorsque le garçon vit l’homme se pencher sur lui, il tenta de se recroqueviller, craintif, mais l’ex-marine lui présenta ses paumes pour lui montrer qu’il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

En haut de l’escalier se tenaient Kelly et Shannon, toutes deux choquées. Sa fille esquissa un geste vers l’adolescent blessé mais Shannon la retint.

« J’aurai besoin de bandes, d’antiseptiques et d’antidouleurs, s’il vous plait. »

Pendant qu’elles allaient les lui chercher, il tourna son regard vers Alex. L’adolescent avait la respiration irrégulière et la douleur se reflétait dans ses yeux bruns, sans qu’il ne gémisse pour autant. Gibbs se dit qu’il était très courageux.

Il n’avait jamais voulu en arriver là et regarder l’adolescent souffrir était difficile. Il s’était juré de ne jamais faire de mal à un enfant et voilà qu’il avait blessé ce garçon à deux reprises. Rien n’allait en ce moment.

Shannon et Kelly revinrent, les bras chargés. La jeune fille s’installa de manière à soutenir la tête de son petit-ami, sans jeter un seul regard à son père.

« Leroy, il perd trop de sang, il vaut mieux l’emmener à l’hôpital. », lui dit sa femme.

Il est vrai que la quantité de liquide qui coulait commençait devenir inquiétante. 

« Non…non…,pas l’hôpi…pas l’hôpital, je vous…en prie. », murmura l’adolescent, la voix enrouée par la douleur. 

Gibbs le scruta un instant, puis résonna que s’il voulait arracher le garçon de l’emprise de Scorpia, il lui fallait agir avec prudence. Dans un hôpital, Gregorovitch le retrouverait facilement. Et pour le soldat qu’était Gibbs, il était hors de question d’utiliser un blessé comme appât.

« Je vais appeler Ducky. Ne le bougez surtout pas pour l’instant. », dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il composa le numéro de son vieil ami et attendit.

« Oui, Jethro ? »

« Ducky, j’ai besoin de ton aide. Alex Rider baigne actuellement dans son sang, au beau milieu de mon salon. Sa blessure au ventre s’est rouverte et je ne peux le conduire dans un hôpital. »

La crainte perçait dans la voix de Gibbs et Ducky le sentit aussi.

« J’arrive immédiatement Jethro. »

Et il raccrocha. Gibbs reprit le chemin du salon, un petit peu soulagé. 

« Kelly, s’il te plait, remonte te coucher, je ne veux pas que tu assistes à cela. Shannon, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour le distraire. Ducky va devoir refermer la plaie, mais nous ne pouvons pas l’endormir. Son pouls est trop faible, il ne se réveillerait pas. »

Après avoir déposé un baiser léger sur le front du garçon, Kelly se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans discuter. Gibbs sentit qu’elle était furieuse. Il se tourna vers sa femme qui lui adressa un regard triste. Elle avait pris dans ses mains la main gauche de l’adolescent et la massait pour essayer de le détendre. Ce dernier paraissait fiévreux, tournant sans cesse la tête d’un côté ou de l’autre, dans un état second.

Sur ce, son vieil ami arriva. Sur ses instructions, ils déplacèrent précautionneusement le garçon sur le canapé familial. Ducky entreprit alors d’arrêter l’écoulement de sang et de réparer la blessure. Le blessé était à demi éveillé et il fallut à plusieurs le maintenir en place. Le plus spectaculaire était qu’il ne poussait aucun cri, à peine un ou deux gémissements.

Lorsqu’il eut fini, le médecin-légiste posa une main rassurante sur l’épaule de Gibbs.

« Il a bien réagi à l’intervention. S’il passe la nuit, il sera tiré d’affaire. Je viens de lui donner la dose maximale d’antidouleurs. »

« Merci Ducky. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je vais veiller sur lui cette nuit. Je t’appelle s’il y a un problème. »

L’intéressé acquiesça et se laissa raccompagner par Shannon, tandis que Gibbs s’installa au chevet d’Alex pour ce qui promettait d’être une longue nuit. Sa femme vint le rejoindre quelques instants plus tard. Il souhaitait qu’elle aille se coucher mais elle rétorqua qu’un des deux pourrait ainsi rester éveillé, juste au cas où.

AR/NCIS

Toute la journée du lendemain, Alex resta dans un état de semi-conscience avec une fièvre élevée même son cas n’était plus aussi grave que la veille. Gibbs avait lui-même tenu à rester à la maison et ils se relayaient continuellement, avec Kelly, auprès d’Alex. Seule une ou deux fois, Shannon ou Ziva remplirent cette tâche.

Il avait en effet demandé à l’ex-Mossad de venir chez lui tant que le jeune Rider y serait. Gibbs avait entendu le vibreur du garçon toute la nuit et lorsqu’il avait regardé, il avait constaté que Yassen Gregorovitch cherchait son protégé. Il ne voulait donc prendre aucun risque et ne surtout pas se laisser surprendre par l’assassin dans sa propre maison.

Finalement, le surlendemain de l’accident, Alex était complètement conscient. Ducky décréta que dès le lendemain, son état ne nécessiterait plus de rester alité. Néanmoins, ils devraient rester prudents. C’est pourquoi Gibbs décida qu’il serait transféré au NCIS le lendemain matin. En outre, cela permettrait d’éviter les risques d’attaque dans sa maison.

AR/NCIS

Alex essayait doucement de s’habiller lorsque le père de Kelly entra dans la chambre d’ami.  
L’homme arborait un air sérieux tandis qu’il l’informait de son transfert au NCIS, le lendemain.

« Hors de question ! », se rebiffa l’adolescent, « Vous voulez m’arrêter pour quel motif ? D’avoir taché de mon sang votre moquette ? »

« Nous avons besoin de ton témoignage. »

Gibbs se força à rester le plus calme possible. Il comprenait en partie la colère du garçon, d’autant que celui-ci cherchait à protéger le Russe. Mais lui-même cherchait à aider le garçon, donc il fallait que l’un des deux cède.

« Pour arrêter Yassen ? Ce sera sans moi, merci. »

L’ex-marine n’abandonna pas la partie.

« En plus quelqu’un veut te voir : ton oncle Ian. »

L’adolescent écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête frénétiquement. Il ne pouvait pas voir Ian, il ne le supporterait pas.

« Non, pas çà, je vous en supplie. »

Gibbs vit que le garçon était au bord des larmes. Cette vue l’enragea. A cause de Scorpia, Alex refusait de voir son propre oncle et paniquait rien qu’en y pensant. C’était franchement révoltant.

La goutte qui fit déborder le vase ne tarda pas à arriver. Alex, dans sa crise de panique, commença à parler en russe et à appeler le nom du tueur à gages avec anxiété. Gibbs ne parvint pas à le sortir de sa transe et sortit de la pièce, écœuré. Le gamin avait été complètement conditionné par les gens avec lesquels il avait grandi. Gibbs n’était plus aussi sûr de réussir à le sortir de leurs griffes.

AR/NCIS 

Alex était parti depuis plus de quatre heures lorsque Sabina entendit une voiture dans l’allée. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre et fut horrifiée de constater, que contrairement à ce qui était prévu, Yassen Gregorovitch était déjà de retour. L’assassin entra dans la maison et Sabina l’entendit gravir les marches d’escalier. La jeune fille se faufila aussitôt dans son lit pour faire semblant de dormir.

Mais le Russe savait ce qu’il voulait. Sans préambule, il entra dans sa chambre et la questionna.

« Où est Alex ? »

A son ton doux mais dangereux, la jeune fille sut qu’ils avaient vraiment de graves ennuis.

AR/NCIS

La soirée avait relativement bien commencé. Ses hommes avaient fait du bon boulot et le cartel Reynosa serait satisfait. D’ailleurs, le frère et la sœur avaient demandé à Yassen de rester jusqu’au lendemain, pour être sûr que tout se passerait bien avec les chargements.

Ils l’avaient invité à se joindre à eux pour le dîner. Cela ne l’enchantait guère, mais il n’en avait rien montré avant d’accepter l’invitation. Un bon professionnel connaît les pièges à éviter et risquer de faire offense à l’orgueil d’une femme aussi dangereuse que Paloma Reynosa entrait dans cette catégorie.

Il le regretta vite quand la conversation se dirigea vers son protégé. Tout d’abord méfiant et agacé, il devint intérieurement horrifié lorsqu’elle lui apprit que son fils Pablo avait rencontré Alex en compagnie de la fille de l’agent du NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Kelly et qu’ils semblaient alors très proches.

Tout au long de la soirée, il essaya de contacter le garçon afin de se rassurer. En effet, Alex pouvait être très téméraire et il l’avait laissé seul. En outre, Yassen ne lui ayant pas trop parlé de sa mission, il se pouvait que le jeune homme ignore le lien entre sa nouvelle amie et l’agence fédérale qui traquait son tuteur. 

Au fil des heures et toujours sans réponse du gamin, son inquiétude amplifia tant qu’il se décida à prendre finalement congé et de repartir. Ce n’était pas une décision irréfléchie : à ce stade de l’opération, ses commanditaires auraient été stupides de se débarrasser de lui et de se donner la peine de devoir le remplacer.

Le trajet de retour lui parut trop long à son goût et à son arrivée, il se précipita à l’étage pour demander des comptes à la fille Pleasure. Un seul regard lui fit comprendre tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir. Il ne s’attarda pas : ce n’était pas le moment de sévir. Alex était peut-être déjà entre les mains de l’agent Gibbs, voire pire du NCIS.

Il essaya d’appeler encore quelques fois, puis abandonna. Il était maintenant tant de réfléchir posément afin de tout faire pour tirer l’adolescent de ce guêpier. Il maudit une nouvelle fois le gène Rider, toujours prompt à conduire son porteur dans les pires ennuis. Il songea un instant qu’un jour, il n’arriverait pas à temps pour sauver le garçon puis se rabroua intérieurement. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça !


	10. Voyage mouvementé

Le lendemain matin, Alex se réveilla de bonne heure, anxieux. Gibbs allait l’emmener au Quartier général du NCIS et il ignorait quand il pourrait en sortir.

A la pensée de revoir son oncle, une angoisse sourde l’envahit. Cette fois, il réussit cependant à la maîtriser à son grand soulagement. Hors de question de s’effondrer comme hier ! Il éprouva de la honte à la pensée qu’il avait laissé un ennemi le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse. Yassen, lui, ne l’aurait jamais permis.

Son esprit se tourna vers ce dernier. Le Russe allait être fou de rage, mais également et plus encore, mort d’inquiétude. Yassen arrivait à cacher ses véritables sentiments à tout le monde, mais vivre dans l’intimité du tueur pendant neuf ans avait permis à Alex de percer ses boucliers.

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit sur l’agent David.

« Nous allons partir. », informa-t-elle le garçon d’une voix douce. 

« Vous allez me mettre les menottes ? », demanda-t-il effrontément.

« En ai-je besoin ? »

« Bah, puisque vous avez l’air de me prendre pour un dangereux criminel… »

Une nouvelle fois, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit et l’agent Gibbs entra.

« Tout est prêt ? », demanda-t-il à Ziva.

Après avoir reçu un hochement de tête positif, il se tourna vers Alex et l’examina.

« On y va. J’espère que tu es conscient, Alex, qu’il ne serait pas dans ton intérêt d’essayer de t’évader. D’autant que tu risquerais de rouvrir une nouvelle fois tes blessures. » Il lui jeta un regard appuyé puis continua d’une voix plus douce. « Nous n’avons en revanche pas l’intention de te faire du mal ni de t’utiliser. »

« Vous espérez quand même pousser Yassen à faire une erreur. Mais vous vous trompez, c’est le meilleur. », dit le jeune homme avec un regard amer.

Gibbs ne répondit pas mais l’observa encore quelques secondes, avant de faire signe à Ziva. Cette dernière prit l’adolescent par le bras et l’entraîna à la suite de son patron, hors de la pièce. Lorsqu’Alex sortit, il remarqua que deux autres agents étaient présents.

« Voici les agents Anthony Dinozzo et Timothy McGee. », adressa Gibbs à l’adolescent. « Nous allons nous répartir en deux voitures. »

Le « Au cas où » resta implicite. Finalement, Ziva et McGee furent chargés d’emmener le garçon, tandis que Gibbs et Tony prendraient la deuxième voiture, pour créer une diversion s’il y avait besoin.

Les deux voiturent partirent à cinq minutes d’intervalle. Dans celle de Ziva, le silence pesant indiquait une forte tension, mais fut brisé au bout de dix minutes par une sonnerie de téléphone. Ziva décrocha aussitôt et écouta attentivement Gibbs.

« Ziva, nous avons repéré deux Ford Fiesta noires qui semblent chercher quelque chose. L’une d’elle nous suit mais la seconde a changé de direction. Soyez prudents et ne prenez aucun risque, surtout si vous devez combattre. Et empêchez Alex de sortir de la voiture par tous les moyens. »

Le ton de l’homme était sérieux et l’israélienne ne douta pas un instant de la véracité de ses paroles.

« Ok, Gibbs. On se retrouve à l’agence. », répondit-elle, avant de raccrocher.

Elle se tourna alors vers le garçon assis sur le siège passager avant et sortit des menottes. Celui-ci lui lança un regard de défi auquel elle répondit avec un haussement de sourcil. Le jeune homme lui tendit finalement ses mains. Elle attacha un bracelet autour d’un de ses poignets et referma l’autre autour d’une des poignées de sécurité.

A peine cinq minutes après avoir pris toutes ces précautions, elle repéra la voiture de leurs poursuivants. Elle choisit finalement de s’arrêter dans un parking désaffecté, après avoir plus ou moins réussi à semer leurs adversaires. Pour elle, il était préférable de les affronter directement plutôt que de risquer l’accident. McGee et elle sortirent de la voiture mais elle conseilla à son coéquipier de rester à proximité. Lorsque les tueurs déboulèrent cinq minutes plus tard, elle venait de trouver un endroit pratique pour un tireur embusqué. Elle n’avait plus qu’à les attendre dans son champ de vision.

AR/NCIS

Malgré toute sa contenance, Alex sentit la panique le gagner. Il se raisonna et s’attaqua à délivrer sa main emprisonnée. Il venait de réussir, du sang coulant abondamment à l’intérieur de sa manche, lorsqu’un coup de feu retentit, tout proche. Hisham et Kingston venaient de les rejoindre et le premier était à peine sorti de la Fiesta qu’il se retrouva à terre, pris par surprise par une balle qui l’atteignit dans le dos. En voyant son ami si mal en point, le jeune homme s’élança aussitôt… pour être vite rattrapé par l’agent McGee.

« Hisham, non ! », cria-t-il en arabe.

Il tentait de se dégager de la prise de l’agent du NCIS, essayant d’exécuter des prises, mordant, griffant, tel un animal enragé. Tout pour rejoindre son ami blessé.

« Ziva, aide-moi ! », l’entendit-il demander à sa collègue.

Cette dernière revint vers eux et, au passage, jeta un coup d’œil à Kingston en train d’aider le mercenaire marocain. Arrivée près de McGee, elle saisit fermement les jambes de l’adolescent tandis que le génie en informatique maintenait le haut du corps. A eux deux, ils tentèrent de ramener Alex dans la voiture, mais ce dernier éprouvait une force que seul le désespoir pouvait fournir.

A la fin, n’y tenant plus, l’israélienne sortit un pistolet hypodermique et tira. Le gamin s’affaissa aussitôt dans leurs bras et ils purent enfin le conduire en sécurité, sans plus d’encombre. 

AR/NCIS

De leur côté, Gibbs et Tony se retrouvaient dans la même situation. Leurs poursuivants avaient réussi à les coincer dans une allée sombre. Gibbs s’en voulait mais ils durent se résigner à l’affrontement. Tony avait reçu un coup de couteau dans le bras, mais il résistait, malgré tout. Gibbs était fier de son agent mais cela ne pouvait continuer.

« Si Gregorovitch veut tant récupérer Alex, pourquoi n’est-il donc pas ici, à votre place ? »

Le mercenaire qui lui faisait face plissa les yeux sans répondre. Sans doute comprenait-il que, par cette remarque insultante, l’agent fédéral tentait de distraire leur attention.

« Que voulez-vous au garçon ? », rétorqua-t-il. « Nous l’avons élevé, Scorpia est comme sa famille et tuer deviendra bientôt une seconde nature chez lui, aussi facile que de respirer. »

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient que les membres de Scorpia étaient sans pitié, mais comment ces hommes-là, qui avaient vu grandir Alex, pouvaient-ils le condamner à une vie de fuite et de crime permanents ? 

Soudainement, une sonnerie retentit et le plus âgé des trois assassins, qui semblait être le chef, décrocha immédiatement.

« Walker. », il écouta, puis : « Quoi ? Avez-vous Alex ? »

Il mit rapidement fin à la conversation, les sourcils froncés.

« Nous nous reverrons, agent Gibbs. Gregorovitch ne vous laissera pas remporter la partie si facilement. »

Ses deux compagnons le suivirent jusqu’à leur voiture, tournant sans crainte le dos à Gibbs et Tony. Ces derniers étaient visiblement épuisés et d’ailleurs ne tentèrent rien. Après quelques minutes, ils reprirent le chemin du Quartier général du NCIS.

AR/NCIS

Dès leur arrivée, Gibbs constata la présence de Vance dans leurs bureaux communs mais aussi d’Ian Rider, l’oncle d’Alex. Cela ne lui plût pas. Le gamin n’avait pas besoin de faire une nouvelle crise. Par ailleurs, le garçon et son escorte n’étaient toujours pas rentrés !

L’agent du MI6 se dirigea vers lui mais l’ex-Marine l’évita et Dinozzo, voyant son manège, retint l’attention de l’anglais sur lui.

Au même moment, McGee et Ziva arrivèrent soutenant un Alex Rider à l’air sonné entre eux. Gibbs leva un sourcil interrogateur vers l’ex-Mossad qui lui répondit en lui tendant un pistolet hypodermique.

« Nous étions obligés, Patron. », indiqua McGee. « Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque qu’ils le récupèrent. »

Le plus âgé hocha la tête, ne doutant pas de ses agents. Aucun d’eux n’aurait blessé un enfant volontairement. Le gamin semblait à présent presque totalement réveillé et fixait quelque chose par-dessus l’épaule de Gibbs : son oncle, encore en pleine discussion avec Tony.

Puis, comme s’il avait senti les yeux posés sur lui, Ian Rider se retourna et plongea directement son regard brun dans celui de son neveu. L’Anglais semblait partagé entre la colère, la curiosité et le soulagement. Il commença à faire un pas en avant mais fut stoppé par son interlocuteur sur un regard de Gibbs.

Celui-ci prit un café dans sa main et se dirigea vers Alex, qu’il entraîna à sa suite.

« Alors, où sont vos cellules ? », demanda sarcastiquement le garçon.

« Tu vas répondre à nos questions dans la salle d’interrogatoire normale, pour le moment. Nous déciderons de la suite en fonction de tes réponses. », répondit l’ex-Marine, en faisant signe à Ziva de les suivre.

L’adolescent jeta un dernier regard nerveux à Ian, avant de leur emboîter le pas.

AR/NCIS

La salle où Alex fut conduit était dans les tons orange, plus chaleureux qu’angoissants. Il s’assit à la place que les deux fédéraux lui désignèrent, eux-mêmes installés face à lui. Le plus âgé sortit tout de suite le téléphone de l’adolescent, qu’il lui avait subtilisé pendant sa convalescence, et le posa à côté d’eux. Alex fit un geste pour tenter de le prendre et ce faisant, découvrit sa manche droite ensanglantée.

Leur surprise passée, les deux agents échangèrent un regard. Gibbs soupira puis fit signe à sa collègue d’aller chercher de quoi soigner la blessure. Alex lança un regard moqueur à l’homme.

« J’ai connu bien pire. Je ne suis pas en sucre et ce n’est qu’une égratignure. »

L’égratignure en question avait tant imbibé la manche du liquide carmin que celle-ci était presque à tordre.

« Je n’en doute pas. », répondit son vis-à-vis avec un regard perçant. « Mais il faut tout de même te soigner. Je doute que Gregorovitch tienne à te récupérer, si tu deviens infirme. »

Alex sursauta, le regard noir de rage contenue. Au même instant, Ziva revint avec le matériel médical et entreprit de lui faire un rapide pansement. Ceci fait, le garçon se rencogna dans sa chaise et croisa les bras, dans une attitude de défi.

« Tout d’abord, », commença Gibbs, « je souhaiterais savoir ce que tu fabriquais dans la chambre de ma fille avant-hier soir. »

Alex roula des yeux.

« A votre avis ? », provoqua-t-il. Puis il redevint sérieux. « Mes sentiments envers votre fille étaient sincères bien avant que je ne sache qui elle était, Agent Gibbs. Vous pouvez me croire lorsque je vous affirme que je ne suis pas en train d’utiliser Kelly, pour le compte de personne. »

« Cela reste à voir. », répondit le père.

Mais dans son esprit, celui-ci était persuadé que le gamin ne mentait pas. Cette histoire n’était rien de plus qu’une coïncidence malchanceuse. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu’à cause de son lien avec Gregorovitch et Scorpia, Alex restait un danger potentiel pour sa fille.

En face de lui, le jeune homme parût longuement hésité puis avoua à voix basse.

« Je l’aime. J’aime Kelly. »

La sincérité suintait de chacun de ses mots. Gibbs décida alors de passer à l’action.

« Tu prétends aussi que Yassen Gregorovitch, un tueur à gages de renommée internationale, t’as pris et élevé de bon cœur, oserais-je dire avec amour ? Je vais te dire en réalité ce que c’est, Alex. Je te crois lorsque tu dis ne pas utiliser ma fille, tu n’es pas une personne cruelle, j’en suis sûr. Mais Gregorovitch, lui, est un professionnel, l’un des meilleurs selon tes dires. »

L’homme vit le regard de son interlocuteur devenir de plus en plus intense, au fur et à mesure que la tension entre eux s’épaississait. Même Ziva restait concentrée, attendant si besoin était, le moment d’intervenir. Mais Gibbs ignora volontairement les signaux d’alarme. Il avait besoin d’apprendre qui était Gregorovitch et de comprendre le lien qui unissait l’impitoyable tueur à gages au jeune homme qui avait su charmer sa fille, afin de pouvoir le briser rapidement. Et accessoirement, pouvoir rendre son neveu à Ian Rider.

C’est pourquoi il continua sur sa lancée.

« Qu’est-ce qui te dit que cet homme ne t’a pas menti, et ce depuis des années ? Qu’il ne t’utilise pas à ce moment même ? Pendant qu’il s’est arrangé pour te faire prendre, tout en te faisant croire qu’il a tenté de te sauver, lui-même continue d’avancer dans l’ombre. Peut-être même sans avoir un seul instant pensé à toi et à ce que tu pouvais être en train de vivre ? »

Ziva comprenait l’intention derrière l’apparente dureté de son patron. C’est pourquoi elle ne l’interrompit pas, car même si l’adolescent restait presque impassible, il n’allait pas tarder à exploser ou à s’effondrer. Ce n’était pas de la cruauté de la part de Gibbs, il essayait au contraire d’aider le garçon en face de lui, de le libérer des abysses dans lesquelles son éducation risquait de le plonger. Au final, Ziva reconnut le but premier : Gibbs voulait sauver Alex de ce qu’il était en train de devenir, avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Malheureusement, le garçon ne le prit pas comme çà. A peine Gibbs eut-il prononcé les derniers mots, qu’il bondit, vert de rage, et manqua se jeter sur l’homme par-dessus la table.  
Elle intervint en lui tordant le bras et en l’immobilisant.

« Assieds-toi. Immédiatement. », siffla-t-elle.

Le garçon obéit à contrecœur, fixant toujours Gibbs. Celui-ci n’avait pas bougé, examinant le jeune homme pendant toute la scène.

Un vibreur téléphonique interrompit les pensées des trois personnes qui se penchèrent aussitôt sur le téléphone posé au milieu de la table. Il s’agissait du téléphone d’Alex et le nom de l’appelant figurait sur l’écran : Yassen Gregorovitch.


	11. Menaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noel à vous, chers lecteurs!  
> guepard54

Détachant leurs yeux du téléphone sonnant toujours, Alex et Gibbs se fixèrent avec intensité. Le garçon ne tenta rien, sachant qu’il était inutile d’espérer pouvoir parler à son tuteur et fit même un geste à peine perceptible en direction de l’objet, autorisant à regret l’agent à décrocher. Ce dernier, étonné de sa docilité, le remercia d’un hochement de tête et répondit à l’appel.

« Gibbs. »

« Agent Gibbs, », fit une voix impassible à l’autre bout du fil. Aucun accent ne filtrait. « Je ne crois pas utile de me présenter, n’est ce pas ? »

« Que voulez-vous, Gregorovitch ? »

« Vous le savez parfaitement. Je pense même que l’objet de mes recherches est avec vous en ce moment même, Agent Gibbs. »

Gibbs tourna son regard vers le gamin qui tentait visiblement de comprendre les paroles de son interlocuteur.

« Alex est avec moi, en effet. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas lui parler. En revanche, cela vous intéresserait-il de savoir qu’après s’être à nouveau vider de tout son sang dans mon salon, il est finalement en pleine forme ? », Titilla-t-il l’assassin.

Il entendit presque les lèvres de l’autre homme se pincer. Mais l’homme était un professionnel et aucune émotion ne perçait dans sa voix lorsqu’il répondit.

« Des blessures que Vous lui avez causées, et par deux fois, en peu de temps. Finalement, peut-être n’êtes-vous pas aussi différent de moi que vous semblez le penser. »

Sous l’effet d’une colère retenue, les mains de l’agent du NCIS se crispèrent. Le garçon en face de lui jeta un coup d’œil, surpris de le voir réagir aussi facilement. Le regard qu’il lui lança poussa même Gibbs à tenter de prendre verbalement le dessus sur le tueur à gages. 

« Ce n’est pas moi qui forme un enfant à la guerre, Gregorovitch. Peut-être devriez-vous regarder dans le dictionnaire la définition du mot « abus ». Vous avez une drôle de façon de prendre soin d’un enfant. »

A ces mots, l’enfant en question bondit presque, comme s’il voulait lui arracher le téléphone. Ziva contourna alors la table, pour lui poser doucement mais fermement les mains sur les épaules, le maintenant en place.

« Demandez donc à Alex s’il préfère rester avec vous ou revenir avec moi à la maison, Agent Gibbs. Vous pourriez être étonné de la réponse. »

« Pas tant que cela, puisque vous semblez l’avoir conditionné. », répondit Gibbs amèrement. « Mais dites moi, s’il y avait un problème, qui choisiriez-vous d’Alex ou de Scorpia ? »

Sa question avait sans doute fait mouche l’espace d’un quart de seconde, puisqu’il entendit à l’autre bout du fil une infime inspiration. Mais Gregorovitch reprit aussitôt sa voix froide.

« Cessons ce petit jeu. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement. Quel est votre prix, Agent Gibbs ? Tous les hommes en ont un. »

La voix était chargée de menace.

« Dans votre monde sans doute, oui. Mais une agence fédérale ne négocie pas avec les criminels. »

Le Russe avait un sourire à peine perceptible dans la voix.

« Demandez donc au FBI ou à la CIA. Mais je note votre refus de coopérer et saurai m’en souvenir lorsque je récupérerai Alex. Faites attention, il vous reste peu de temps pour le retourner contre moi et la tâche sera ardue. A bientôt, Agent Gibbs. »

Et l’assassin raccrocha.

Gibbs observa l’objet de leur conversation un moment puis fit signe à l’ex-Mossad de relâcher ce dernier. Il ne doutait pas un instant de ce que l’assassin venait de lui dire. Le gamin semblait extrêmement attaché au tueur et d’une loyauté sans bornes. Après tout, l’homme l’avait élevé, pensa-t-il. Mais Alex n’était pas cruel et il sentait qu’un jour, Scorpia le remarquerait aussi et deviendrait son ennemi. Gibbs était honnêtement curieux de voir ce que Gregorovitch ferait lorsque ce jour arriverait.

Finalement, l’ex-Marine se leva sans un mot de plus, conscient du regard de l’adolescent dans son dos.

AR/NCIS

Lorsque sa mère lui annonça qu’elle voulait faire une surprise à son père et le rejoindre à son travail le midi même, Kelly ne s’en plaignit pas, au contraire. Elle reconnaissait elle aussi que son père, surmené ces derniers temps, méritait de souffler. Car même si elle était encore un petit peu en colère contre lui et qu’il n’avait rien voulu lui expliquer, elle comprenait qu’il souhaitait avant tout la protéger et lui faisait confiance en ce qui concernait Alex. Son père ne ferait jamais de mal à un enfant. Elle espérait que son ami allait vraiment mieux et demanderait d’ici quelques temps des nouvelles à son père.

En attendant, elle aida sa mère à se préparer. Elle-même avait prévue de manger seule, malgré l’autorisation d’inviter Maddie. Enfin, elle pourrait peut-être tenter de faire la conversation aux deux agents en service autour de la maison lorsque son père était absent. Il les avait demandés dès le début de son enquête concernant un certain « cartel Reynosa », comme elle avait pu entendre en cachette son père en informer sa mère.

Au même instant, cette dernière descendit finir de se préparer. Elle allait partir sous peu.

« Tu as tout ce qu’il te faut, ma chérie ? »

« Ne t’inquiète pas, maman. Je n’ai plus sept ans. Et pour cet après-midi, j’ai pleins de devoirs à faire. »

Sa mère sourit puis l’embrassa et sortit enfin de leur maison. Kelly entendit sa voiture démarrer puis s’éloigner tandis qu’elle se préparait un repas. Après manger, elle alla demander aux agents s’ils ne voulaient rien puis s’enferma dans sa chambre pour plusieurs heures de travail scolaire. Sa mère lui avait bien précisé qu’elle ne rentrerait pas avant sept heures du soir car elle allait ensuite voir une amie.

L’horloge du salon venait de sonner cinq heures, lorsqu’elle se décida à faire une pause. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un goûter et s’apprêtait à le dévorer lorsqu’elle se souvint de proposer à boire aux deux agents à l’extérieur. 

Elle sortit par la porte d’entrée et ne les voyant pas, se dirigea tout naturellement vers le jardin entouré d’une haute palissade de bois. A peine avait-elle tourné l’angle de sa maison qu’elle vit le premier agent, allongé à terre. Elle s’approcha et se rendit alors compte avec horreur qu’il était mort, la nuque brisée.

Affolée, elle se précipita à nouveau à l’intérieur de sa maison et barricada la porte derrière elle. Elle se précipita sur le téléphone du salon, le seul relié au numéro d’urgence du NCIS, mais avant qu’elle n’enregistre qu’elle n’entendait aucune tonalité, quelqu’un l’avait fermement attrapée par derrière et maintenait un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme sur son visage, l’endormant dans la seconde.

AR/NCIS

Walker, Herman, Andrew et Kingston n’avaient pas été étonné des ordres qu’ils avaient reçu de Gregorovitch le midi même. Avec Alex aux mains du NCIS, il lui fallait une monnaie d’échange. Et quoi de mieux pour remplir ce rôle que la propre fille de l’agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs ? 

Ils avaient donc espionné durant quelques heures les alentours de la maison avant de passer à l’action. Toutes les maisons les plus proches et les plus susceptibles de remarquer des bruits suspects étaient vides. Les quelques chiens habitant dans le quartier avaient reçu des fléchettes tranquillisantes. 

Walker et Kingston brisèrent en silence les cervicales des deux agents de sécurité, tandis qu’Andrew était chargé de couper les moyens de communication et Herman de surveiller les déplacements de la cible. Hisham n’avait pu venir avec eux, toujours en convalescence.

Herman avait profité que l’attention de la fille était concentrée sur le téléphone pour arriver sans bruit derrière elle et l’endormir à l’aide de chloroforme.

Une fois ceci fait, il la porta en mariée et sortit pour indiquer à ses collègues qu’ils pouvaient s’en aller. Les quatre mercenaires repassèrent par-dessus la palissade en faisant très attention à leur fardeau puis reprirent leur voiture sans demander leur reste.

AR/NCIS

Si Gibbs avait été au départ très surpris voir un peu inquiet de voir sa femme à son bureau, il en avait par la suite conclu que cela lui faisait du bien. Pendant la pause déjeuner, il l’avait rapidement emmenée dans un restaurant italien, sa nourriture préféré. Puis sa femme avait annulée son rendez-vous avec son amie pour passer toute l’après-midi avec lui, malgré ses protestations et avec l’autorisation cachée du Directeur Vance. Ils ne rentrèrent finalement à l’agence que vers dix-huit heures quinze, dans le but de rejoindre leur fille à la maison vers dix-neuf heures au plus tard. Cela faisait depuis le début de cette nouvelle enquête qu’ils n’avaient pas partagé un moment pareil. A leur retour à l’agence, ils furent tous les deux chaleureusement accueillis par Tony, Ziva et McGee, ravis de voir leur patron moins tendu.

« Vous devriez faire cela plus souvent, Mme Gibbs ! », ajouta même en riant Tony.

Inutile de préciser qu’il se reçut un coup sur la tête.

Gibbs leur ordonna à tous les trois de retourner travailler. Mais leur attitude plus ou moins studieuse fut interrompue quelques instants plus tard lorsqu’Abby, Ducky et Palmer arrivèrent également pour saluer la femme de leur ami.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Léon Vance. Mais il n’était pas seul et ce n’était par plaisir. Il était accompagné par un Alex Rider un petit peu revêche avec qui il venait d’avoir une petite discussion.

Le silence envahit la pièce. Abby et Palmer semblaient curieux, ils n’avaient fait qu’entendre parler du garçon. Les trois agents de terrain étaient sur leurs gardes, sachant qu’il valait mieux ne pas le sous-estimer. Mais Shannon, elle, se tourna vers lui avec un sourire doux et maternel, soulagée de le voir en meilleure forme que la dernière fois. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence opaque.

« Bonjour, Alex. »

« Bonjour, Mme Gibbs. »

Sentant le garçon gêné et stressé d’être au milieu de tant d’agents fédéraux, Gibbs l’autorisa alors à s’asseoir près de Ziva. En effet, la jeune femme semblait avoir réussi à apprivoiser quelque peu le garçon. Au bout de quelques minutes, il les entendit d’ailleurs commencer une conversation en alternant vraisemblablement arabe et hébreu. Vance intervint, sévère.

« En anglais uniquement, Agent David. »

Gibbs les avait laissé faire car il voulait que le garçon se sente suffisamment à l’aise et il savait que son agent lui rapporterait le moindre détail important. Il se demandait de combien d’autres talents cachés le jeune Rider disposait encore. Ils étaient sans aucun doute nombreux, si Yassen Gregorovitch voulait en faire un assassin accompli, à la manière dont le père du jeune homme, espion extraordinaire s’il on croyait les dires de son frère Ian, avait lui-même entraîné le Russe. Peut-être ces compétences lui ouvriraient-elles une carrière dans l’armée ou une agence fédérale, s’ils parvenaient à la détourner de la voie que Gregorovitch et Scorpia avaient tracée pour lui.

L’ambiance un peu plus détendue fut brisée par l’apparition dudit oncle d’Alex. Celui-ci, en sursautant, faillit tomber de sa chaise, rattrapé de justesse par Ziva.

Alex, lui, se maudit d’avoir réagi si ostensiblement. Il sentit à peine l’agent le rattraper, tant son cœur battait la chamade.

« Je ne veux pas le voir… je vous en supplie… s’il vous plaît… », murmura-t-il en hébreu à l’israélienne, tandis que Ian était stoppé par les autres personnes présentes. Il ne pouvait pas, c’était un cauchemar, Yassen allait le sortir de là. Il sentit quelqu’un lui caresser le dos et se concentra sur cela pour faire le vide de ses émotions.

Ziva continua un moment ces gestes pour apaiser le jeune garçon. La réaction violente lui fit penser à un désordre de stress post-traumatique ou PTSD, dont beaucoup de soldats sur le terrain souffraient et n’arrivaient jamais à se débarrasser entièrement. Le mal que Scorpia lui avait fait avec son entraînement se voyait dans toute sa splendeur en cet instant.

Finalement, Ian Rider repartit et la quiétude revint. Au moment où Gibbs disait à Shannon qu’ils devraient rentrer, son téléphone sonna. L’ex-Marine vit que c’était le numéro du portable de sa fille et décrocha, ses yeux bleu rieurs.

La seconde suivante, son visage se décomposa en entendant la voix froide et impassible à l’autre bout du fil.

« Agent Gibbs, vous ne voulez toujours pas négocier ? »


	12. Affolements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous présente tous mes voeux pour 2016! Bonne année, et surtout, bonne santé!  
> Guepard54

« Qu’avez-vous fait, Gregorovitch ? »

En entendant et en voyant le changement dans l’attitude de Leroy Jethro Gibbs mais surtout le nom de son interlocuteur, toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent, inquiètes. Alex aussi pressentait que quelque chose était arrivé. Mais Gibbs leur fit signe de rester tranquille et écouta attentivement.

« Disons que j’ai rééquilibré la situation. Je pense à présent que vous allez vous montrer plus raisonnable, si vous ne voulez pas tout aggraver. »

La voix de l’assassin était douce, avec des tonalités dangereuses.

« Qu’avait vous fait de ma fille ? », eut-il besoin de savoir.

A ses mots, il sentit sa femme se rapprocher de lui et prendre sa main dans la sienne. Mais elle n’était pas la seule à avoir une réaction visible. Il entendit un hoquet de surprise terrifiée et lorsqu’il se retourna, il remarqua que le visage d’Alex se liquéfiait de seconde en seconde. Mais il n’avait pas le temps ni l’envie de se concentrer sur ces détails. Il éprouvait l’impérieux besoin de savoir tout de suite si Kelly allait bien. Son intention revint vers le tueur russe.

« Pour l’instant, rien de grave. Votre fille est intacte. Mais cela pourrait ne pas durer, si vous n’êtes pas attentif. Je sais que les Reynosa meurent d’impatience de régler leurs comptes avec vous et il serait malheureux que votre fille tombe entre leurs mains, par erreur. », répondit finalement le Russe.

Toujours aucune émotion. Il parlait de faire du mal à un enfant comme il aurait annoncé la météo. Mais Gibbs savait qu’il ne devait pas le laisser le sortir hors de ses gonds. Le sort de Kelly était entre les mains de cet homme.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Un échange. Kelly contre Alex. Vous connaissez à peine le garçon, pourquoi vous entêter ? »

« Ce n’est qu’un enfant, un enfant que vous êtes en train de détruire. », rétorqua-t-il. Puis il dit, d’un ton défait inhabituel chez lui qui choqua tout le monde : « Mais je reconnais que vous avez remportez la première manche. Dîtes-moi où… »

Il se coupa en pleine phrase car son téléphone lui fut arraché des mains. 

« C’est le directeur Vance à l’appareil. Nous vous avons déjà dit que nous ne négocierons pas, Gregorovitch. »

Et il raccrocha. Gibbs faillit se jeter sur lui, mais fut retenu par Tony et McGee.

« Non mais çà ne va pas ? Il s’agit de la vie de ma fille, Léon ! »

Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, son supérieur serait mort sur le coup.

« Et c’est pour cela que vous ne m’obligerez pas à vous défaire de l’enquête. », répondit ce dernier d’un ton dur.

Gibbs bouillait encore mais Shannon lui serra doucement la main, afin de le calmer. Cela fit en partie effet. Il se tourna alors vers Tony et McGee.

« Allez chez moi et cherchez tous les indices que vous pourrez trouver. Rapportez-les à Abby et Ducky. Shannon, je veux que tu restes ici avec le directeur. »

Sa femme acquiesça et il se tourna vers les deux dernières personnes présentes. 

Sous son regard d’acier, Alex déglutit, se sentant malgré tout coupable de la situation. Il sentait toujours la main de l’israélienne sur son épaule mais cela ne suffisait plus à le rassurer et la terreur le prit lorsqu’il entendit les prochains mots de l’homme.

« Agent David, conduisez Alex Rider en cellule d’interrogatoire et faîtes revenir Ian Rider ici. »

AR/NCIS

Kelly se réveilla avec un fort mal de tête. Elle mit quelque temps à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Quand elle fut complètement consciente, elle réalisa qu’elle était attachée. Des souvenirs lui revinrent : les deux agents morts, le téléphone, le chiffon de chloroforme. Elle prit ensuite consciente qu’elle était bâillonnée, les yeux bandés et attachée à une chaise par les chevilles et les poignets. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était particulièrement froide, ce devait être une cave ou un sous-sol.

Elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps elle attendit avant d’entendre la porte s’ouvrir. Une heure, peut-être deux. Les pas de son visiteurs étaient légers, à peine perceptible, mais elle l’entendit clairement poser quelque chose sur une table toute proche. Puis il s’approcha, la faisant se crisper, mais lui retira simplement le bâillon. Elle passa aussitôt sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Elle était terrifiée mais avait besoin de connaître le moment de la journée pour savoir depuis quand les recherches concernant sa disparition avaient pu commencées.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », demanda-t-elle en essayant de supprimer les tremblements dans sa voix.

Elle entendit l’inconnu sourire, puis lui répondre avec un léger mais réel accent méditerranéen.

« Bien essayé. J’ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim et soif à ton réveil, vu que tu n’as pas eu le temps de prendre ton goûter. »

Il prit quelque chose sur la table et s’approcha à nouveau. Une fois encore, elle se raidit sur sa chaise, essayant d’échapper au moindre contact.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Elle n’obéit pas, trop terrorisée.

« Tu n’as rien à craindre, il s’agit juste d’un peu d’eau et d’une compote. », continua l’inconnu d’une voix presque compatissante. « Nous n’avons aucun intérêt à te faire du mal, pour le moment. »

Elle ouvrit docilement la bouche alors qu’un goulot était posé doucement sur ces lèvres. L’homme maintint un moment la bouteille, lui permettant d’avaler entre chaque gorgée. Puis le goulot fut remplacé par une petite cuillère remplie de compote. L’homme la nourrissait avec application, essuyant sa bouche lorsque de la nourriture se retrouvait au dehors. Une fois qu’il eut fini, Kelly l’entendit se reculer.

« Es-tu fatiguée ? », lui demanda-t-il. « Je dois te remettre le bâillon, mais tu peux utiliser le lit pour quelques heures. »

Sur un hochement de tête de la jeune fille, il commença à la détacher minutieusement, membre par membre et l’aida à s’allonger sur un matelas avant de l’attacher à nouveau et de lui remettre le bâillon.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu. Les négociations ne sont pas terminées et le temps passera ainsi plus vite pour toi. », lui conseilla-t-il d’un ton apaisant.

Il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant la jeune fille dans ses pensées. Pourquoi l’avait-on amené ici ? Pourquoi des négociations ? Son enlèvement avait-il rapport avec l’enquête en cours de son père ? Elle ne disposait d’aucune réponse et cela l’agaçait prodigieusement. Elle finit par suivre le conseil de son geôlier, tout en se demandant pourquoi la voix de ce dernier lui rappelait-elle quelqu’un.

AR/NCIS

Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas se rendre sur le terrain pendant encore quelques temps, on avait confié à Hisham le soin de s’occuper de la prisonnière. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, mais il n’avait jamais été à l’aise pour faire du mal à un enfant.

En l’occurrence, voir la jeune fille ici, dans cette situation, alors qu’il la savait être l’amie voire petite-amie de celui qu’il considérait comme son petit frère lui retournait l’estomac et lui donnait le sentiment de commettre une terrible trahison.

Cependant, les ordres étaient les ordres et Gregorovitch n’aurait pu être plus clair. D’ailleurs le marocain se souvenait encore de la conversation tendue qu’il avait eue avec son supérieur hiérarchique, il y a deux jours, après que la tentative de sauvetage d’Alex eut échoué. Le Russe lui avait alors reproché de sa dangereuse voix de velours de ne pas lui avoir rapporté dès le début qu’Alex voyait cette fille. Sans quoi ils auraient su tout de suite qu’il s’agissait de la fille de l’agent du NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gregorovitch accusait aujourd’hui Hisham d’être responsable de la capture d’Alex et lui avait signifié à demi-mots qu’il n’y aurait plus d’autres erreurs de ce genre si le marocain ne voulait pas se retrouver six pieds sous terre.

Ensuite, il s’était fait à nouveau engueulé par Walker qui lui avait dit qu’en allant à l’encontre du Russe, il mettait toute l’équipe en danger. Tout çà pour couvrir un gamin que le tueur à gages n’aurait de toute façon jamais abandonné. Mais Walker ne comprenait pas, depuis qu’Alex était enfant, le marocain avait toujours eu une relation privilégiée avec le garçon. Il était celui vers lequel ce dernier s’était toujours prioritairement tourné lorsque Gregorovitch était absent ou qu’il s’était disputé avec lui. Et aujourd’hui, après tant d’années de complicité, sa propre vie était en jeu pour cette même raison.

Le mercenaire soupira puis décida de se changer les idées grâce à son activité favorite : le tir. En effet, il n’était pas tireur d’élite pour rien.

AR/NCIS

Ziva descendit avec Alex dans les sous-sols de l’agence, où se trouvait les cellules munies de glace sans teint. Elle attendit avec lui dans un silence de plomb l’arrivée de Ian Rider puis les laissa seul tous les deux, assis l’un en face de l’autre, pendant plus d’une demi-heure.

Lorsqu’elle revint les voir, elle les observa par la vitre. Alex était roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, le plus loin possible de son oncle, alors que celui-ci l’examinait tristement.

Comme s’il avait senti la présence de l’ex-Mossad de l’autre côté, l’espion anglais sortit de la pièce. Il n’eut même pas l’air étonné et la regarda d’un air las avant de soupirer.

« Il est comme cela depuis toute à l’heure et ne m’a pas adressé un seul mot. Je pense que votre patron a eu tort de me demander de venir. »

« Pourtant, vous sembliez pressé de le voir avant çà. », rétorqua-t-elle.

Si mauvais jugement il y avait dans cette décision, Gibbs avait des excuses. L’enlèvement de sa fille le mettait sur les nerfs, ce qui était facile à comprendre pour quiconque savait tout l’amour qu’il leur portait à elle et à Shannon. D’autant que l’Anglais lui paraissait hypocrite.

« C’est vrai. Mais, je ne sais pas… C’est comme si Gregorovitch lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau. », répondit-il, sourcils froncés.

Elle réfléchit puis lui fit part de ses propres conclusions.

« Peut-être lui a-t-il tout simplement menti sur quelque chose de capital, ce qui pousse Alex à croire que vous lui voulez du mal. »

« Si c’est cela, il sera encore plus compliqué de lui faire comprendre que Gregorovitch lui a menti. Il lui est tellement dévoué. C’est son idole. », soupira l’Anglais d’un ton amer.

« Une idole qui vient de commettre une faute importante envers Alex en s’en prenant à sa petite amie. », remarqua Ziva. Elle précisa pour l’agent du MI6 qui la regardait, interloqué. « Alex sort avec Kelly Gibbs. »

Ian Rider la fixa d’un air éberlué puis commença en faire les cent pas en s’arrachant les cheveux.

« Oh, c’est pas vrai ! Les Rider sont vraiment maudits ! Il va s’attirer les pires ennuis et Scorpia n’est pas le genre de gens qu’il faut contrarier. Si cela tourne mal, même Gregorovitch ne pourra rien faire pour lui ! »

Ziva l’observait, consciente que l’agent éprouvait une sincère inquiétude pour le devenir de son neveu. C’est pourquoi elle choisit d’intervenir.

« Gibbs et le reste d’entre nous pouvons peut-être vous aider à séparer votre neveu de Scorpia et à le protéger. Mais vous devez d’abord retrouver sa confiance. », lui dit-elle en faisant un signe en direction de la cellule où le jeune homme les fixait à présent sans les voir, à travers la vitre.

Elle ne s’attendait pas à la réponse qu’il lui donna.

« Y rentrerez-vous avec moi ? J’ai cru comprendre qu’Alex et vous aviez quelques affinités. »

Elle hésita un long moment, puis hocha la tête affirmativement. Autant tout essayer. Ils pénétrèrent alors tous deux dans la cage au fauve. 

Dès leur entrée, le garçon les suivit des yeux comme une bête acculée. Sans faire de geste brusque, Ziva se dirigea directement vers lui, le releva et le traîna vers la chaise en face de son oncle où elle le força à s’asseoir, ce qu’il fit, tête baissée.

Ian se pencha en avant et, reprenant courage, posa à son neveu la question qui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pour quelles raisons m’en veux-tu ? »

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête avec un regard peu amène.

« Es-tu en train de te moquer de moi ? Yassen m’a dit pour mon père et, contrairement à toi, lui ne veut que mon bien. »

Entendre que le Russe aimait le gamin plus que lui donnait envie de rire à Ian. Mais il ne devait pas risquer de brusquer Alex. Il continua sur un signe d’encouragement de l’ex-Mossad, d’autant qu’un détail sous-entendu dans la réponse du garçon lui avait écorché l’oreille.

« La vérité sur John ? Quelle vérité ? »

Cette fois, c’était bel et bien une étincelle de rage qui brillait dans les yeux de son neveu. Ian crût un instant que ce dernier allait véritablement lui sauter à la gorge et vit Ziva, qui avait tout suivi de la conversation, se préparer à intervenir.

Mais l’enfant n’explosa pas, resta au contraire très calme et énonça d’une voix presque nonchalante, une accusation qui tordit le cœur de l’Anglais de douleur.

« Je sais comment mon père est mort. Je sais que c’est toi qui l’as abattu. »


	13. Doutes

Ian Rider inquiétait tout le monde depuis qu’il était remonté dans les bureaux de l’équipe de Gibbs. L’Anglais était resté prostré, même lorsque Gibbs puis Tony et McGee revinrent avec quelques bonnes nouvelles. Ainsi, l’ex-Marine avait eu connaissance des quelques lieux où le Russe avait pu emmener Kelly, y compris son propre pavillon à quelques kilomètres à peine de la résidence des Gibbs.

Ian jeta un regard morne autour de lui lorsqu’il vit les employés se congratuler et se redonner mutuellement courage. Lui n’en avait plus. Son propre neveu pensait qu’il avait assassiné son propre frère. Tout cela à cause de ce s******* de Gregorovitch qui pensait avoir une dette envers son défunt mentor, même après avoir eu connaissance des véritables allégeances de ce dernier.

Si seulement John et Helen étaient toujours vivants ! Lui ne se sentait plus le courage de se battre pour un neveu qui le détestait. Autant peut-être le laisser à Gregorovitch. Avec son éducation, le Russe conduirait Alex à sa propre mort rapidement et Ian pourrait enfin déverser sans retenue toute sa rage sur le tueur à gages. Personne ne tenait véritablement à lui de toute manière, à part Alex.

L’Anglais vit alors s’approcher prudemment l’agent Mcgee, avec un air qu’il qualifiait de pitoyable mais qui n’était en réalité que de la compassion. Après tout, le génie en informatique avait également obtenu quelques diplômes en psychologie.

« Ziva m’a expliqué votre entrevue avec Alex… », commença l’américain.

Ian le coupa immédiatement, excédé.

« Alors vous devez avoir compris que la situation est sans espoir. Alex ne reviendra jamais vers moi. Et son modèle est un tueur implacable et insensible. »

Il rajouta après quelques instants :

« J’aurai préféré qu’il ne survive pas, que Scorpia le tue lorsqu’il était enfant. »

Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase qu’il se retrouvait projeté en arrière par l’agent Gibbs, sur le bureau de celui-ci. L’agent du NCIS le prit douloureusement par les épaules, le redressant à demi. Son visage exprimait toute sa fureur et un instant, Ian eut vraiment peur.

« Vous retirez tout de suite ce que vous venez de dire. La partie est loin d’être perdue, y compris pour Alex, alors si je vous entends à nouveau tenir ce langage, je vous étripe de mes propres mains. »

Gibbs ne supportait pas que l’on puisse souhaiter la mort d’un enfant. Ian Rider venait à peine de retrouver son neveu et il laissait par avance la victoire à Gregorovitch. Qu’est-ce qui clochait chez cet homme ? Même en prenant en compte la relation qu’il avait lui-même avec le gamin et même au vu des récents évènements, l’ex-Marine n’avait pas l’intention de faire du mal à Alex et ne pouvait supporter une menace contre un enfant. Et si l’oncle ne tentait rien, il n’allait pas lui-même laisser la victoire à l’adversaire, ce serait trop simple.

En outre, Alex Rider était un bon garçon, intelligent et discret et méritait que l’on se batte pour lui. Pas étonnant qu’il soit si attaché au Russe si sa propre famille se moquait de son sort.  
Gibbs se le promettait : dès qu’il aurait retrouvé Kelly, il arracherait le jeune homme de l’avenir sombre qui se préparait pour lui.

Il jeta un dernier regard méprisant à l’Anglais.

« Débarrassez-moi le plancher. Vous reviendrez lorsque vous aurez retrouvé vos esprits. »

L’Anglais déguerpit, suivi des yeux par les collègues de Gibbs, pas si surpris de son accès de colère. Si même Ian Rider abandonnait Alex Rider, il n’était pas surprenant que le gamin prenne une organisation criminelle en guise de famille adoptive !

AR/NCIS

Presque vingt-quatre heures après l’enlèvement, Yassen décida de rendre une petite visite à la fille Gibbs, pour tenter de savoir ce qu’elle savait de la situation générale. Lorsqu’il pénétra dans la cave, il la trouva somnolente encore attachée à sa chaise, aveuglée et bâillonnée. Il lui ôta le bâillon d’un geste leste et la vit aussitôt s’humidifier les lèvres par reflex. Il lui débanda également les yeux, puisque de toute façon le NCIS connaissait son apparence.

Il lui laissa le temps de reprendre complètement ses esprits, avant de tirer une chaise pour s’asseoir en face d’elle. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de se mettre à la même hauteur qu’un prisonnier, mais ce qu’il voulait c’était des réponses et non pas l’effrayer encore plus.

« Que sait ton père, à mon sujet ? »

La jeune fille hésita, parût prendre note de l’arme accrochée à sa hanche puis répondit d’une voix plus ou moins assurée.

« Je ne sais pas. Il ne m’a pas parlé de son enquête en cours. Mais il sait que vous êtes un criminel et cela lui suffit pour avoir une bonne raison de vous traquer. », ajouta-t-elle finalement avec un regard de défi.

Yassen devait reconnaître qu’elle avait du courage. Mais comme il le répétait souvent à son protégé, cela ne servait plus à rien une fois que l’on était mort. 

Il resta impassible tandis qu’il lui expliquait.

« Peut-être. Mais sache qu’actuellement ton père et moi vivons la même chose… »

« Ca, j’en doute fort… »

Il tendit la main pour obtenir le silence et continua.

« Il se trouve même que c’est ton père qui a commencé ce petit jeu, fort désagréable pour tout le monde, je dois dire. Il se trouve qu’ils ont, lui et son agence, quelque chose qui m’appartient. C’est pourquoi tu es ici, nous lui avons ainsi rendu la politesse. »

« Et qu’est ce que cela serait ? Des codes, une arme ? »

Le ton de la prisonnière était devenu très légèrement ironique. Il ne se froissa pas pour autant, il était un professionnel.

« Absolument pas. Il s’agit d’un garçon, de ton âge je pense, que le NCIS a capturé. »

« Vous vous trompez, le NCIS ne fait pas de mal aux enfants. Contrairement à vous. »

« Alors peux-tu me dire ce qu’il est advenu du garçon qui a pénétré un soir chez vous ? »

« Comment savez-vous que… Vous connaissez Alex ? »

Le Russe hocha la tête et vit le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer. Ce n’est pas tous les jours que l’on apprend que l’on sort avec un assassin en puissance. Surtout quand son propre père est un agent fédéral.

« Je veux juste faire un échange. Toi contre lui. Je suis sûr que ton père peut encore se montrer raisonnable. »

A l’instant où Yassen finissait cette phrase, son téléphone bipa, signal que quelqu’un l’appelait. Il regarda le nom de son correspondant et sortit sans un mot de la pièce.

AR/NCIS

Kelly était si sonnée par ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre qu’elle se rendit pas compte que l’assassin avait quitté la pièce.

Alex, le garçon dont elle venait de tomber amoureuse, était fortement lié au criminel que son père pourchassait. Voilà pourquoi le garçon lui avait parût si mature et si différent des autres. Il évoluait dans un monde sombre et cruel, où les sentiments n’avaient pas leur place.

Elle se demanda s’il s’était joué d’elle, s’il l’avait utilisée. Elle avait le pressentiment que ce n’était pas le cas. Alex lui avait semblé sincère et de par ce qu’elle avait discrètement observé chez lui, elle pouvait en déduire que s’il n’appartenait pas à son monde à elle, il n’appartenait pas non plus complètement à celui rempli de ténèbres de l’homme froid qui venait de quitter la pièce. Elle pressentait également que cela le mettait en danger.

AR/NCIS

Le coup de fil n’avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes, mais cela avait suffi à Yassen pour apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Il maudit l’agent du NCIS pour n’avoir pas su prendre une décision rapidement.

Les Reynosa avaient appris qu’il avait enlevé la fille de l’agent et voulaient, ou plutôt ordonnaient, qu’il la leur livre. Ignorer ces ordres mettrait en péril l’opération et plus encore risquait d’attiser la colère de Scorpia. Mais le dilemme de Yassen venait aussi du fait qu’il abandonnait sa seule monnaie d’échange valable pour libérer Alex et il ne pouvait laisser le garçon aux mains des fédéraux. D’autant que s’il conduisait la fille à une mort certaine, il ignorait ce que le père, dans son désespoir, serait capable de faire.

Il ne laisserait jamais le gamin payer le prix de son incompétence. Même s’il n’en laissait rien paraître, il s’arrachait les cheveux intérieurement. Il trouva ironique que peu de temps avant, l’Américain lui avait demandé qui il choisirait entre Alex, le garçon qu’il avait élevé depuis l’âge de cinq ans et Scorpia, l’agence qui avait fait de lui l’homme qu’il était à présent.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir sérieusement comment se sortir de se guêpier avec le moins de dommages possibles.

AR/NCIS

Après qu’il ait craché à la tête de son oncle la vérité, Ziva avait emmené Alex dans un endroit de l’agence qu’il ne connaissait pas encore : le laboratoire d’Abby Sciuto. L’israélienne n’avait pas dit un mot concernant l’entrevue avec son oncle et il appréciait sa discrétion. Il aimait bien l’Israélienne qui lui rappelait un peu son meilleur ami au sein de Scorpia : Ismaël Kroll. Ismaël et l’agent David n’avaient pas seulement en commun la nationalité, mais également l’attitude militaire propre aux soldats d’Israël ou encore le caractère discret et loyal.

Malheureusement, l’agent ne pouvait pas rester avec lui. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail mais lui avait assuré qu’Abby n’était pas méchante et qu’elle serait au contraire ravie de le rencontrer. L’analyste n’était cependant pas seule. Outre l’agent McGee penché sur un des ordinateurs de la pièce, la jeune femme était en pleine discussion avec quelqu’un d’autre lorsque le jeune homme entra. Alex déglutit et s’arrêta quand il vit qu’il s’agissait de Shannon Gibbs.

La mère de Kelly avait les yeux rouges, mais Alex se fit la remarque que, même comme cela, elle ressemblait énormément à sa fille, sauf pour les yeux, que la mère avait bruns.

La femme lui adressa un petit sourire triste, tandis qu’il restait à distance, hésitant. Mais Abby ne lui laissa pas le choix.

« Tu dois être Alex, j’avais hâte de faire ta connaissance. »

Lorsqu’elle le serra dans ses bras, l’adolescent se tendit, peu habité aux contacts humains. Il faut dire que Yassen, avec qui il avait vécu pendant la majorité de sa vie, n’était pas vraiment le Bisounours idéal. De ce qu’Alex avait appris, quelqu’un vous touchait probablement pour vous blesser ou vous tuer.

Les présentations furent interrompues par l’entrée de l’agent Gibbs. Il regarda successivement Shannon, McGee et Alex.

« J’ai besoin que vous m’accompagniez tous les trois au MTAC. Vance, Ziva et Dinozzo nous y attendent déjà. »

Son ton ne tolérait aucun refus. Sa femme lui prit la main, doucement.

« Que se passe-t-il, Leroy ? »

Il répondit, tout en fixant Alex, sans animosité réelle mais avec un regard sévère.

« Gregorovitch cherche à nous contacter. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Je sais que ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court, mais j’ai préféré couper ici pour faire un peu de suspens. Qu’en pensez-vous ?


End file.
